I'll Find You
by Determine Artist
Summary: Holy Roman Empire is a spirit and has come back after all these years to see how Italy is doing, after not seeing him in so long, but the more search, the more he would learn about his "lover"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I have read that a lot of stuff saying that Germany might be an older version Holy Roman Empire, I read a lot of stuff saying the exact opposite, and a lot of stuff in between, but that did got me to think; If Holy Roman Empire did died and was a total separated person from Germany, then what would it be like if he suddenly comes back as spirit to see how Italy is doing after not seeing him for so long. So that where this story comes from. Anyways I hope you like this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

**Constructive criticism is always welcome**

* * *

It was a Peaceful day, as I was walking down the street in what people who live here would call a city, looking for the girl, that I loved ever since I was alive. The representation of northern Italy, Italy or as I like to call her Italia.

She was the nicest, the gentlest person you ever want to meet; she the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

It still hurts thinking back to the day where I lost everything, that battle, my life, and my people; Italia must have been really hurt when she got the new that I had died, even after all these centuries I'm sure that it still hurts her. It make angry that It was my fault the; I had to leave her, but I know couldn't change the past not me not any one and thus I had learned to accept my fate.

I'm sure, she has found another guy to love by now, but I'd still be there for her no matter what; Even though my body been destroyed my love and loyalty has not.

When I had overheard, how well Italy was doing from the other fallen counties, who had adventured to the world of the living, I wanted to see for myself if what they were saying was true, so went off to the living world, in hopes of finding her.

* * *

As I was walking and I noticed how things had changed, everybody were using metal devices in one way or another, dirt covered roads was now rock covered, short stone buildings been replaced by tall brick and metal ones, It had changed so much that I had felt alienated, being here, but if Italia is here then I will get use to this.

I had kept on with my search for Italia, until I spotted Ms. Hungary and Mr. Austria talking to each other in front of a building.

Ms. Hungary seemed like she hadn't changed a bit over years, she still has that same sunny personality and has that flower hair clip in her hair. Mr. Austria seemed like hadn't changed ether, He still that the clam, but jerky guy I known from all those years ago.

I just stood watching from afar; No matter how much I may want to asked them where Italia is, I cannot because spirits can't interact with living people, unless ether the person is born with the power to see us like shaman, a spirit medium, or we a have really strong emotional tie to the person we trying to contact, or If the person have a certain device that allows living and the dead to communicated; Otherwise we are to watch in the back ground powerless to change anything; It's kind of Like watching a play and that there is no way Interrupted it, watching it go on, like you even don't exist; The most that we can do is touch the person, make certain places cold, drain the power out metal tools, or appear in reflections.

* * *

After they stopped talking, they then went is side the building. I then followed them in side, in hope they can lead to where Italia is.

As we walked in side I notice that where guards posted in front of the door. "Could this place, be so important that they need people protecting it?" I questioned myself.

We kept on moving until, we went into a large room. There were a lot of people at a table, too many to count in one place, sitting the chairs. Somewhere sitting quietly, while others were bothering some other people, and some were bothering the person right beside them. "Why would Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary would go to a place like this?" I pondered for a bit, and then I recognized some people who were personified countries, then it hit me, these people must be personified courtiers and this a place must be a meeting some kind.

My hopes grew for finding my love. As Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary had token their seats, I looked around to see if could find her, I had spotted some new nations I have never heard of, like this one guy who was being obnoxious, scheming out heroes and something called burgers, another guy who held a small white bear in his arms and looked almost identical to obnoxious guy expect he was sitting quietly in his chair being ignored; If I didn't know any better I would've thought he was another spirit, I feel bad feel that nation, and another nation who looked like he was tough guy and I'm rather certain that he is my younger brother. There was some other countries, I do know of, like there was the jerk, Ottoman Empire though he appeared to had changed his name to Turkey since I was gone and Italia's older brother Romano was still an Iterated foul mouth.

I looked all around for Italia, but couldn't see any trace of her. The only one that I had swan, that looked just like her was man who talking about pasta to an Asian nation who was sitting quietly in his chair.

* * *

After a few minutes of looking, my hopes decrease. I decided that was best wait this one out, until any of them, even so much as mentions Italia. I then took a seat an empty chair; I could just stand there without getting tired, but sitting a chair make feel like I was alive again at least somewhat.

The noisy chaos had continued, until the tough looking guy, put a stop to it by yelling at everyone in a rapid fire pace.

* * *

After he had finished the guy, who looked like Italia, raised his hand. "Germany call on his friend Italy" The tough guy said. If I still had a heart, it would've skipped a beat when he said Italy "There is no way that's Italia, there just no way, the Italia that I knew was girl, not a boy; it has to be a mistake? Yeah that's it, has to be, and I'm going to find out where the real Italia is" I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting was over, I was going to follow the fake Italy to see if he would lead me to Italia, but I had lost him in the crowd of nations. With no other option, I'd wander around a bit looking for that fake, until I spotted Ms. Hungary, my excitement rose when I sawn her. She was like a mother figure or big sister to Italia; surly tailing her would be the best chance to find my one true love or at least give me a lead, to her whereabouts. So I've decided to follow her

* * *

I followed her to outside, we'd gotten into a strange-looking metal carriage. Ms. Hungary took one of the front seats, that had a weird wheel attach to stick in front, while I took the back seat, behind her; leaning faraway from the mirror, that was hanging on the ceiling.

She then fiddle with a few thing, like the mirror. I panicked when she did this and was really hoping that she wouldn't see me. I took a big sigh when she had turn her gaze to the road. Soon the metal carriage started to make some noise and then it move forward with great speed. All through the ride, I'd was wondering. What kind of magic can make a metal carriage move without any horses and more importantly with such speed? It seemed too crazy to be true.

* * *

We soon stopped at a really big building, that look like strange castile. "_Is she going to see a very important person?_" I thought as we gotten out. We then went into the large building, I soon found out that this place was like a big market place, only the people was selling different items, instead of weapons and amours, but they still sold food and jewelry.

We walked for a few minutes, until we'd spotted several female nations and a male nation that was at the meeting. One of the female nations was women, that had very big; Ah!... chest and gone by the name of Ukraine.

Another of the females was blonde haired woman who gone by the name of Belgium. I'd met her a few time before, when she, Mr. Spain, Mr. Netherlands, and Mr. Romano to visit Italia. It look like the she too, hadn't changed that much, still nice and lively as always.

The last of the female nations was a girl who looked like she was about fourteen and had a purple ribbon in her hair, her name was Liechtenstein. She was almost as cute as Italia, but she did not have that special charm like my love had.

The male nation was the older brother of Liechtenstein's, name Switzerland. He looked just like his sister only, Liechtenstein looked sweet and innocent; while Switzer look like he would shoot you; If you're in his way.

"Guess, I'll be leaving now" Said the male nation.

"Okay, We'll have her back around four " Ms. Hungary said, with a big smile.

"Fine! See you later, Liechtenstein"

"See you later, big brother have fun" Ms. Lichtenstein said, as she happily wave good-bye to her brother.

* * *

After Mr. Switzerland walked off, we walked around the castile, until we stop at a marketplace that sold pre-made clothing. I thought that selling pre-made clothing was lazy; when I was alive; the women, girls, or some men, who traveled had to make the clothing by sowing and stitching. Jeez! This world sure has changed, since I was alive; Well, at lest now I don't have to worry about Italia hurting her fingers, any more.

Once inside; The girls then separated into different places of the market, I went looking around, I saw lots of clothing's that look like, it was mostly for woman. I kept on looking until Ms. Belgium called out to Ms. Hungary to go over to her. Mrs. Hungary noticing Ms. Belgium, went happily towards her, curios I too went over.

I then saw Ms. Belgium holding ... ah, something, I didn't know what it was. It look kind of like battle amour you were around chest, but the fabric didn't looked like, it would be very useful for deflecting swords.

"AWWW! That looks cute. You should defiantly try it on" Said Ms., Hungry.

"You right Hungary, I should. I'm going to try it on, right now" Ms. Belgium said as she walked towards a place, that had lot of rooms.

She then went in to one of rooms and lock the door. I know I shouldn't, but I let my curiosity get the better me and I phased through door, that Ms. Belgium had went in. I saw Ms. Belgium taking off her shirt and I now know what those battle amour like things was.

I then dashed out of there, embarrassed about the thing. I know that there was no way that Ms. Belgium would find out about the incident, but it still left me feeling dirty. _"_DAMN IT! DAMN IT! WHY DID HAVE TO LOOK? WHY DID LET MY CURIOSITY GET THE BETTER OF ME? WHY?" I screamed, banging my hands on my head_. _I haven't felt this embarrassed, since the time pulled up Italia's skirt, to trying catch a mouse, thinking it was the curtains.

Just then I heard the girls coming by me, with bunch of clothing in weird-looking rucksack. I quickly followed them out of the store. Even though I still felt embarrassed by the thing, I'd wasn't going to let that ruin my chances to find Italia.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Ha ha ha! I don't know about you guys, but I found this chapter kind of funny. I hope you liked it or at least it didn't suck too much, anyways thank you for reading and the next chapter will be up soon, so you might want to be on the look out for that.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the day, all the girls seem to have good time and still appeared to have lots of energy left, but I for one was starting to get worn out. On the contrary to popular belief, spirits like me; do get tired on an occasion.

It wasn't long before everyone started to leave.

The first one to leave was Ms. Ukraine, who after spotting her sister name Belarus, had went off to, stop her from chasing their brother. I had never seen woman as scary as Ms. Belarus, before. Even though, I 'am ghost, I still felt like she was going to kill me, if I had gotten in her way. I hope Italia didn't have any form of interactions with her.

The next one to leave was Ms. Lichtenstein after Ms. Hungary and Ms. Belgium brought her back to her brother.

Then Ms. Belgium Left, she'd said something about making waffles.

Finally Ms. Hungary and I went back into Ms. Hungary's magical metal carriage and we left too.

* * *

We rode in the carriage for a while, until we stopped at a place that housed a ton of different looking, metal carriages. When we got out, the sun was already setting, behind the large buildings.

As we had gotten out, I noticed that the sun was setting. It was amazing how fast the day went, that it felt like it was still mourning, but with the fatigue. I then spotted Ms. Hungary headed towards a tall gray building. "Were is she going this time?" I questioned, as I'd followed her inside.

* * *

Once inside, we had kept on walking, until we ended up in front a wooden looking door, with a metal box on the middle, right hand side.

Ms. Hungary then took a white rectangular shape item and slide it in, part way.

Soon a beep noise was heard and a green light appeared on the box. After a short paused, she then open the door and went inside.

When I went in I'd saw that it looked like a really small house "Could this be where she lives?" I thought.

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when I saw her packing a few of, what looked to be her stuff in some rectangle shaped rucksack. It appears, as if she got the owner of this place to let her stay here temporary and she was now getting ready to leave.

* * *

I stayed in place for a while, watching her packing for a while until, something caught her attention. Curious I walked over towards her, as she picked up a small art frame.

Her face soon turn to shock, as I took a look at what she was looking at. My expression had to turn to shock when I saw it. It was a painting of me and Italia sitting happily together in a grassy field.

My eyes quickly water up at the sight of the painting. I quickly wipe them away, before Ms. Hungary could see. You see, even though ordinary people can't see spirits, but they can still see our tears.

I then wiped my eyes with my arm, until I heard Ms. Hungry asking herself "Oh, I should call Italy to make sure if he's still having that party, at Germany's house?"

When I heard Ms. Hungary say that, my eyes went wide and my excitement rose again. I then stared at Ms. Hungry with complete focus, as she walked towards a stand that was up against the wall and picked up short metal stick, with little buttons on it.

I had seen some people using things like that, before I went to the meeting and when I was following Hungary, only they were smaller than the one that Ms. Hungry used. Let's see, I believe, I have heard people calling them cell phones and I believe that they're used for commutations?

Once Ms. Hungary had the cell phone in her hand, she than sat on the bed. On the bed, she then pressed few buttons on the cell phone and held towards her ear. She waited for a moment before asking "Oh, hello Germany, this is Hungary. Is Italy there?" She pause for a moment, until she spoke again "Can I talked to him, please?" she paused for another moment again, before saying "Okay, I'll wait" she paused again, but was little longer, until some noise came from the cell phone and Ms. Hungary lightly chucking.

After the noise and the chuckling had stop, Ms., Hungary then asked "I'm doing great, how about you?" The noise stared back again, before stopping again. She then spoke up again "Say Italy, you're still going to have that party, at Germany's?" The noise stared back up again, until she calmly said "Yes, Italy, I coming. I wouldn't miss it" Another giggle soon followed. After that a brief paused came again, until she said "Okay, Bye" and pressed a button on the cell phone. She then pit the cell phone back on the stand.

I was standing, getting excited to see Italia again, thinking what was the party for and when was it being held.

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts, when a big metal box, started to flash a light in the middle of it. I then went in front of it and sawn that middle was showing some people; talking to each other in another room.

I was left questioning just, what is this magical box and how does it show these people? After examining everywhere of it both inside and out and finding out, what would've cause this? I looked back at Ms. Hungry, who was sitting on the bed, apparently starring the magical box, then looked back it and thought to myself "I gust this might be a new way for people to watch plays now?"

After that, I walked over and sat on floor, leaning against the wall watching Ms. Hungary, as she kept on staring at the box.

Soon I felt my eyelids growing heavy and I was yawning. You see, like how sprites get tired, we also have to sleep through time to time, it's a mystery to us spirits, as well.

It wasn't long after that, I fell in a peaceful slumber, dreaming of seeing Italia again.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard noises that sounded like someone was packing something. I lifted my eye lids a bit and sawn Ms. Hungry packing more of, what looked to be her stuff in the rectangle shaped rucksack. I soon got up and waited, until she was done.

When she finished, I followed her, as she walked out of the room, carrying the rucksack with her. We then walk towards a person at the stand that was near to the entrance door. I soon sawn Ms. Hungary give the person some pieces of rectangular paper and some silver coins; I assumed those were this world's version of currency. After that we head out, gotten into the magical carriage again, and left.

* * *

After a while we stopped at another large building, but this one had more magical carriage, the last, and more people seem to be there. We then got and head right in. As we were walking, I kept on looking around with amazement, at sheer number of people. "_What is this place?_" I asked myself. As soon as I snapped out of it, I realized that Ms. Hungry was out of sight. I quickly ran around the building, looking for her, but after, what was quite some time, I couldn't find her.

Dishearten and with nothing to do, I walked towards a bench and sat there, thinking to myself "_What should I do now, Ms. Hungry was my only chance to find Italia. Unless, Ms. Hungary had giving me hint, as to where Italia could be, then I 'am out lu-wait! Ms. Hungary was speaking to Italia last night? I believe Ms. Hungary had mention about, Italia having a party Germany's place? That's it! If could find Germany, then I could find Italia!_"

I excitedly rose out of my chair, but I calmly sat back down, when I realized that I didn't know where Germany's place is, I didn't even know where I was for that matter. With nothing else to do, I decided to leave.

I kept on walking in the city; for some time, until I heard a familiar, annoying sounding laugh. I turn to see, that it was the guy that was the obnoxious guy, from the world meeting, named America. He was walking down the street, carrying a wooden crate; Laughing, and saying that he's hero. I didn't know who was he talking to, but it looked like to himself.

* * *

As much I detested having to follow this guy, there was no other way, I know of to find Germany's place, so I followed him. I was hoping that he would quickly lead me to Germany or at least leads me to a country that know that would know where the place is.

As I followed him, I kept on wondering what was in the crate though seeing the way he acts, something told me, that I 'am better off not knowing. I soon was brought of thoughts when I heard Mr. America spoke to himself again "Ha HA HA HA! Dude, this present is going to be so awesome, that Prussia would be force to fork over that ten now! I 'AM THE HERO!"

All though I did not comprehend, what he was saying, for most of the sentence, I did notice that said my older brother's name. "_Does he know big brother?_" I question myself, as we headed out of the city and into a place that a lot of trees.

* * *

After quite some time, we head up a steep, dirt hill. It took some time to get the top and all I could think of, is how on earth could Mr. America move up there with such ease? It's like he's lived here for quite some time. "_Just were in the world is he taking us?_" I thought to myself, as we made it half way up the hill. It token us some time, but once we gotten up the top, I saw a huge, beautiful wooden building; of course it's wasn't the biggest I've seen; I've seen castles that could toward that thing, but it was still amazing, of how big it was? "_Could he be here to see, royalty?_" I questioned myself.

I then noticed Mr. America took a deep breath and happily, said out loud to himself "Home sweet home!" After that he went in to the small part of the building and I was left dumbfounded. I know nation get paid well, but Jeez! I didn't think anybody, would be able to afford such a thing, with just their savings. It wasn't long, before I'd gotten over it and followed him inside.

Once we were inside, we headed in and of several rooms. The house from the inside looked just as big and beautiful as it from the outside, it was amazing. The carpets look clean and spotless, the walls had old painting hanging on them, and every so often I would see little knick knacks on stands. This seem like it had everything, expected, I didn't any maids around. It made me think, how can, he keep it this looking so good. He couldn't possibly kept this place looking the way it is, without some help, right?

* * *

After a while, Mr. America finally stop in one of the rooms. I then took a look around and noticed, that it was a mess. Everything that wasn't in container or on the wall in some way, were scattered every, haphazardly. There, only seem to be a path towards a door and part way into the room. As I kept on looking, I thought "How can anyone find anything, in a mess like this?" Mr. America then soon put the karate down, close to the door and left room. I soon followed him, leaving the crate behind.


	5. Chapter 5

It's was already sunrise when I woke up. I fell asleep right next to Mr. America's bed room door last night; a while after we'd left wooden crate in the unknown room. I phased through the door, to see Mr. America fast asleep, lazily on the floor, with nothing on, except for his undergarments.

I was embarrassed by the sight. I assumed this guy is supposed to be an important figure, but he looked like big brother, after a night of drinking.

"Yep; he and big brother are definitely cut from the cloth" I thought, as in stared at the sight, in discussed.

Just then some loud, foreign music came of came out of nowhere, which caused me to jump in the air a little; I'd turn to were the noised was coming from.

The noise came from a magical black rectangular box that had a brown and white on top of it.

Just then Mr. America woken, gotten up and slowly walked towards the black box, although while looking like he is half asleep. He soon silenced, the box and fall on the floor again.

"_Jeez; I wonder, what he would do if he had guests over or if this place got robbed?_" I thought, as kept on staring at him.

* * *

It took a while, before Mr. America was a wake enough to get ready for the day. He walked out of the room and I followed.

We managed to walked through about five rooms before, we ended up in, what I assumed was the kitchen.

The kitchen was bit smaller than, what I was expecting. It seemed like, it could ten men at once. I was expecting his kitchen would twenty men, given the size of the house.

I was a bit surprised, when I saw the kitchen was bit smaller than, what I was expecting. It seemed like, it could ten men at once. I was expecting his kitchen would twenty men, given the size of the house. I guested, he didn't he enough space.

My attention sifted, when Mr. America took out two slices of bread and put them inside of weird-looking white box that was on the counter.

"_Why did Mr. America put the bread in there?_" I thought, as I kept on staring at the box in confusion.

Curious I'd walked towards the counter and floated towards the box. I then examine the box, but I still couldn't find out what it was. Eventually I gave up. I went back on the floor.

As my feet landed on the floor, I heard a loud ding behind, that made me jump in shock. I looked back and saw, that the two slices bread that Mr. America put in the box; were now sticking out, brunt to crisp.

At that moment I saw Mr. America grab the bread and started to eat it.

"_Could burnt bread, really taste that good?"_ I question.

I took another looked at Mr. America again, happily eating the bread and thought "Guess so?"

Just then a different noise came out of nowhere. I turn my head at different angles, looking for the noise's origin.

As I kept on looking, I soon noticed Mr. America walking out of the kitchen. Curious to where he was going I followed. We went out of two room, before we ended up in front of the same door we came in from.

Mr. America open the door. I was surprised to see that nation that was at the meeting; then one that appear to be a ghost at first glance, name Canada was standing In front us.

"Could Mr. Canada be here for a business meeting?" I question myself, as I stared at Mr. Canada.

Mr. America then said "Hi'ya Canadia!" while grinning, Mr. Canada.

"_Maybe not, Mr. America didn't get his name, though thinking about it. I only known about his name, because his white bear kept on asking him who is he_" I thought.

Mr. Canada sighed. Then said "America, I told you. It's Canada, not Canadia"

Mr. America then apologized. "Oops! Sorry bout dat bro" as he guided Mr. Canada to the kitchen.

"_Bro? Could that be short for brother?_" I questioned myself again, as we head toward the kitchen. I was glade that Mr. Canada was here, At least I could understand what's he's saying.

* * *

Once there Mr. America turn to face Mr. Canada and asked "Hey bro, you're ready, for hanging with me and Italy today?"

My eyes widen. I thought to myself "_Could it be, that I finally get to see Italia?_" I was trying not get to hopes up, since I've been disappointed about two times already.

I was bought of my thoughts when Mr. America asked Mr. Canada another questioned "Yo, bro! Where's your bear?"

Come to think of it, where is that bear? I haven't seen it, when he came in.

"Oh, Kumaki. He's at home. He said, he want to stay home today, because it was too hot" Mr. Canada answered.

"Good thing, we would've had on hell of time, trying to get him into anywhere; without people panicking" Mr. America said.

"You're right" Mr. Canada.

"_Are we going somewhere?_" I thought.

At that moment, I heard the noise from before only, it seem to be going off at multiple times.

"Yo, it looks like Italy's here?" Mr. America spoken up. He and Mr. Canada then walked out of the kitchen. I quickly followed them.

* * *

Once we gotten back to the room and Mr. America open the door; I was shocked when I saw, the fake Italy in front waving and smiling at Mr. America and Mr. Canada.

I then sawn the fake Italy happily saying "Ciao, America! Grazie, for spending time with me!"

"No probs, dude. So are we ready to go?" Mr. America asked.

"Go? Go, where?" I questioned myself.

At that moment, the fake Italy said "Si" Which means yes, Mr. Canada said yes; this caused the fake Italy jump a bit.

The fake Italy trembled as he got closer to Mr. America, he then asked, stuttering in a panicky voice "A-A-Amerca, i-is that a g-g-ghost?"

Mr. America took questioning glance at Mr. Canada, then looked back at the fake Italy and said "No worries dude this is no ghost, it's just my bro Canada, remember" As he beamed and pointed at Mr. Canada.

Mr. Canada looked kind of insulted. I can't really blame him, though; I mean, if I was still alive and if someone mistook me for a ghost, I would properly feel insulted too.

I then saw the fake Italy calmed down and said in an apologetic tone "Awww! Mi dispiace, Canada! Please forgive me!"

Mr. Canada then said in a polite tone "It's Alright Italy, but pleased do try to remember me next time"

Just then the fake Italy perked up and said "Awww! Grazie! Grazie, Canada"

At that moment Mr. America spoke up "Yo, dudes! If you're done, let's get going"

The fake Italy and Mr. Canada both said "Okay" and everybody headed out the house. With nothing to do I followed them.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we were out, we headed down the steep hill, into the city, and kept on walking for a while, until we stopped in front of a the brick building, that had a gigantic paper on top the door, with words printed on it.

I had no Idea what the words say, but I figure it must be something imprint, if they're willing to put it outside like that, where it could be, so easily seen.

* * *

At that moment, we all went inside.

When were inside, I was baffled saw that were a lot of people standing in front of weird-looking magical metal boxes. Just what in the world, were they doing?

I was also baffled by the music playing in the back ground. Why is their music playing in the back ground, where is the music coming from, and who's playing the music? Needless to say it really confused me .Just then Mr. America spoke up "So dudes, what you wanna play first?"

"Play? Does he mean, like a little kind plays or something else?" I questioned myself.

I was soon brought out my thought when the fake Italy said "Oh, Oh; I know"

"Ha ha ha! Lead the way dude" Mr. America said, as he and Fake Italy walked off somewhere.

Mr. Canada tried to talking to them, but he was completely ignored. I was really feeling sorry for him. Mr. Canada and I went after them.

* * *

We soon followed them to a magical box that had bright colorful squares on the ground in front of it.

The Fake Italy then spoke "America, let's play this game!"

"Wow! DUDE, AWESOME! YOU'RE! ON!" Mr. America said.

They both then got on the squares and started to move really fast around. I think they might have been dancing, but honesty, it made them looked weird, especially since they didn't have a dance partner.

I questioned myself on what the point of them doing this? Training? If so, what were they training for?

At that moment, I noticed something coming out the box. It appeared to be a ton of little blue colored, paper squares. It confused me even more, as to what are they were for, but I decided it was best, not to questioned it.

* * *

After they finished, Mr. America asked, what they should try next. Mr. Canada spoken up, which caused Mr. America and Fake Italy jump a little, with shock look on their faces.

At the same time fake Italy put a white flag from out nowhere, wave it around, and repeatedly said in whiney tone "I 'am sorry, I 'am sorry! Pleased don't hurt me! I surrender!"

They soon quickly calmed down and apologize to Mr. Canada. I think they might have forgotten about Mr. Canada being with them. That poor country!

Mr. Canada soon accepted the apology, he then suggested that they go to a magical box that appeared to be in a far of comer.

Fake Italy and Mr. America both happily said "Okay" and then grab the paper the came out of the metal box, and we all headed off.

* * *

When we gotten to the second box, I saw the Fake Italy had a surprised stricken expression. I just kept on staring completely baffled by the thing. What was so surprising about this box?

Sure it was different then the last one; it had animals painted on it, there didn't appeared to squares on the floor and that it had two fake gun, with a pair rope attaching them to the box, but It wasn't that scary.

Mr. America then said "Wow! Matty, I never thought you would ya pick a shooting game"

Mr. Canada soon said "Oh? Thanks, but my name is Matthew"

I really do pity that country. Mr. America and Mr. Canada, I think they were using their human names to address each other, since we have to keep the fact that we are counties a secret to humans, Because of this, all counties have human names even me at one time, but sadly I forgotten my human my human name a long time ago.

Soon I and everyone else noticed Fake Italy looking petrified by the thing.

"Italy, what's wrong dude?" Mr. America asked.

Fake Italy walked up towards Mr. Canada, hug him, started to cry, and said on a whiney tone "Please Alfred! Please don't hurt the cute animals! Please don't!"

"Geez! How did this guy did stole Italia's Identity? Is beyond me! When I was still alive, guys like this, would usually be fun of and be called a disgrace, if they had acted like that!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Chill, Dude! Those animals are not real, they're fake!" Mr. America said.

"Oh, okay" The Fake Italy whimpered, as he stopped crying and released Mr. America from capture.

* * *

Both Mr. America and Mr. Canada walked up in front of the box, grabbed the fake guns, and position them, like they were going to shoot at the box.

They both stood still like that, until they looked like they were firing at some things in front of them. Honestly I didn't know what they were, Fake Italy said that they were shooting animals, so I assumed that were shooting animals, but I failed to see, how anything animals larger than a three squirrels could fit in that thing.

My eyes wander a bit, since watching Mr. America and Mr. Canada shoot; whatever they were shooting at isn't as fun as watch somebody shooting at real animals. I soon noticed Fake Italy looking rather sad, like he was going to cry again.

"Poor guy" I soon shook my head and angrily and thought "What is wrong with me?"

However I was soon brought out of my thoughts, when I heard someone angrily said "TAKE THIS YOU SHITES!" I was surprised to say the least when I found out that it was Mr. Canada, who said that.

I think Mr. America was just as surprised as I was, because he was telling Mr. Canada to calm down in a very surprised tone. Fake Italy was whining to him not to fight, but when Mr. Canada angrily told him to back off and swearing up a storm, The Fake Italy pulled out a white flag, waved around, and wined that he'd surrender.

I was left thinking "He's useless. Also what had gotten in Mr. Canada and could someone please tell me why he is always forgotten?"


	7. Chapter 7

After a while, Mr. America had finally gotten Mr. Canada away from the thing. It took a while before him calm down.

Once he did Mr. America Asked "Man; Canadia Dude, what that's all about?"

Mr. Canada replied "Sorry; about that, I get carried away, when I ever have a weapon or a hockey stick in my hand"

"Why did you suggested that game in the first place, if you know you were going to be like that?" Mr. America asked again.

Mr. Canada then had a guiltily look on his, before answering "Well, I guess I kind of got mad, at that the fact that you guys always seem to forget about me or get my name wrong and I guess let my anger get the better of me; I 'am sorry;"

I then saw Fake Italy frowning, walking right up towards Mr. Canada, warped his arms around him, and saying "AW! I 'am sorry, Canada! Please, don't act like that again, PLEASE! I don't like seeing you like that! I like the nice you!"

Mr. Canada gave a smile and said "Apology, accreted; I won't act like that again, I promise" as he gently tried to get the fake Italy off of him.

"YAY!" Fake Italy said, as a big grin, quickly grown on his face, released Mr. Canada from his grasp, and raised his hands over his head.

While Mr. America sigh and then said "I 'am sorry too, Canada bro"

Mr. Canada accepted Mr. America's apology. America then asked "So, dudes now that is done and over with, where should we go to next?"

The fake Italy soon gave a suggestion and with that we move towards another box.

* * *

As we spend quite some time, going to box to box, while at the same time Mr. America and Mr. Canada kept on gathering colored rectangular paper, Mr. America and Fake Italy heard a song they both seem to like and stared to sing to it. I have admit, Fake Italy not a bad singer, he was actually pretty good, but he's not as good as Italia, as Mr. America, he sang so terribly that I 'am rather certain, if Mr. Austria heard him would've yelled and hit him, several times at that moment.

* * *

Once they finished we headed towards a stand and stared at shelf full of behind that was behind the stand, what appeared to be toys and some weird-looking items.

"Why we did came here?" I wondered.

Just then I heard Mr. America asking "Ha, ha, ha, ha! So dudes what are you going to get?"

Mr. Canada the answered "Hum? Not sure, do any of guys know what you wants?"

"Mr. America said "Nope"

Fake Italia whined "AW! I don't know either"

"Damn it; I wish this was easy" Mr. America said in a slight frustrated tone, as rubbed the back of his head.

Both Mr. Canada and Fake Italia node sadly.

Just then all of our attention sifted, when we heard an Asian man with long brown hair that was tied back, angrily yelling at someone who appeared to be in charge of the stand. "AIYAA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I 'AM TWENTY TICKETS SHORT! THIS SUCKS?"

"Yo, China! What's up?" Mr. America greeted. I remembered hearing stories about him before, but I don't know a lot about him.

"Oh, it's you guys! What are doing here?" The Asian man asked in a non-enthusiastic way.

At that moment Fake Italy spoke up "America and Canada promise me, that I can spend time with them!"

Mr. American interrupted them, by asking Mr. China "So, what's got you, so mad dude?"

Mr. China then answered him angrily "This stupid arcade people wouldn't give me a that kitty" as he pointed at a giant red colored cat, doll that was on a self.

"I didn't know like that you that kind of stuff dude?" Mr. America asked, as we sifted our attentions back on Mr. China.

Mr. China answered him with "It's not for me, you stupid American. It's for a friend I have!"

At that moment Mr. America spoken up "How much do Tickets do need?"

"What are tickets?" I question.

Mr. China answered him again "Twenty"

"Don't worry dude I'll help out! Because, I 'AM THE HERO!" Mr. America said, as flashed he pose, that made him look stupid.

As for Mr. China, his facial expression look more he was both confused and shocked. He then said "Oh, Xie'Xie', but don't you think that I need your help, I could get that stupid cat on my own!"

Mr. America said, with a grin on his face "Sure dude, whatever you say"

Just then the Fake Italy happily spoke up "Ve; I wanna help too!"

Mr. Cananda spoke up too "I want to help too, eh"Mr. China face then courted to shock "AIYAA! AMERICA THERE'S TWO OF YOU!"

"Nah, Dude. This my bro Canada. Remember he help us out, back at World-War-Two" Mr. America said.

"WAIT! WHAT THERE'S BEEN TWO WORLD WARS, NOW!" I thought to myself. I was surprised, I know there was a lot of countries that at war with each other, but Never have I head of being a World War Man; those must have been on heck of a battle, now I really hoped Italia is okay.

Mr. China soon apologized to Mr. Canada.

Mr. Canada soon accepted Mr. China's apology.

Soon Mr. America, Mr. Canada, and Fake Italy, each gave Mr. China some of the regular-shaped papers they had.

* * *

As Mr. China left i was left thinking "So that's what those paper were for, to get the prizes on the shelf? So this really was a training course? But what were they training for? For the unexpected? And what use could these prizes use for besides, giving the dolls to children

"Just then I was bought out thought by the sound of Mr. America's voice "Yo, dudes? What did you guys get?"

It appears that they'd finished, already?" I thought to myself.

I soon saw Fake Italy showing off little green doll, that was in shape of a puppy, in joyous manner.

"Cool dude! I got this!" America said, as he showed off his prize. It was a gun, but it an emerald colored and you see right through it. I kept on wounding on what kind of gun is that.

I soon saw Mr. Canada asking "America, you're not going to use that squirt gun on England are you?"

"Dang it; as soon one of my questions is answered, another takes its place" I thought in frustration.

"What? Nah! I got other plans for this gun" I' am kind of afraid to find out what he is going to that gun.

"OH?" Mr. Canada said.

"So what did you get bro?" Mr. America asked.

"Oh? Ah; nothing special just this" Mr. Canada answered, as he hold out his item. It was another doll, except it was in a shape of what I assume to be a bear and wield a stick that look short like a pick ax.

* * *

After that both Mr. America and Fake Italy both congratulated Mr. Canada and Mr. Canada gave a bashful expression, we headed out the place.

* * *

**Author's Note:** About the whole Canada, gun thing was actually a little head cannon I have and I decided to put that in to the story. I hope that you like this or at least found it entertaining


	8. Chapter 8

Once outside Mr. America asked Mr. Canada "So Canada, where do you wanna go next?"

I assumed it was an apology for what happen earlier. Mr. Canada thought a moment, before saying that he wanted to go to a place called a restaurant. Both Mr. America and Fake Italy agreed and we all went off.

We walked for a while, until we went into one building. We then went in front of a stool and waited there for quiet some time.

* * *

As we waited I saw people sitting at tables waiting for something "What could these people waiting for?" I wondered.

Just then a young-looking women came by and said "Hello my name is Ashley, I'll be your waitress this evening. How many are in your party?" with smile on her face.

"What is a waitress?" I questioned. I think it's supposed to be this world's equivalent t to a maid.

At that moment, Mr. America "Three"

Ms. Ashely calmly said "Right this way sirs" as she took the lead, leaving Fake Italy with sadden look on his face.

* * *

We followed Ms. Ashley, until we came in front of a table. "Your seat, sirs?" Ms. Ashely said.

Both Mr. Canada and Fake Italy thanked her, as all three of them took a seat. "Shall I get you some drinks?" Ms. Ashley asked.

"Drinks? Oh gosh! Please don't tell me, this is tavern!" I thought to myself. I was hoping that these wouldn't get drunk, right there.

* * *

After they all had said what they wanted and Ms. Ashley was about to leave, Fake Italy grab her attention again and tried to, what I assumed to be flirting with Ms. Ashely, by happily waving his hands up and down and saying beautiful she was. Honestly, it made him look ridiculous. I know it's been a long time and this world has different customs, but I 'am rather certain that's not how you impress a woman.

Ms. Ashley looked unimpressed, as she'd ignore the faker and went off, leaving Fake Italy with a sadden look on his face. Mr. America then laughed a little and said "Feliciano dude! That's not how you get a girl!"

Fake Italy then asked "America, how do you get a girl's attention?"

"Simple dude! Eat as much as you can and act cool and hero like!" Mr. America said, doing the same ridiculous posed, he'd done for Mr. China. I 'am certain that too, is not how you impress a woman.

* * *

Aftera short time, Ms. Ashley came back balancing an oval-shaped tray, over her shoulder, with three cups on top of. She then handed each of them a cup and asked "Are you ready to order your meals, sirs?"

Everybody said yes and said what they wanted. Fake Italy asked for pasta. "He's good; he knows Italia's favorite, but he can't fool me" I thought to myself, as Ms. Ashely gotten out a note-book and a pen written something down in it.

Mr. Canada then asked for something called pancakes with maple syrup. When Mr. America said that he wanted thirty hamburgers, Ms. Ashely asked "Oh, My! Are you sure you can all of that?" in shocked tone.

Mr. America confidently said "Heck yeah!"

After Ms. Ashley had finish writing, she said "Okay, your meals would be out, in about thirty minutes" and then left.

* * *

Once Ms. Ashely was out of sight Mr. Canada asked "America did say you on a diet?"

"Yeah, but I gotta show Italy. No worries dude! I'll be fine! Cause I 'am hero!" Mr. America answered.

Mr. Canada then took a sigh, while having a look on that I know all too well. It's the same kind of face that I had when I was alive. My big brother Prussia always had a knack for getting into trouble. Even when I've moved in with Mr. Austria most of them, he was still getting himself into trouble. Most of them, involved him doing something stupid and make a fool of himself. I always thought that one day I would find him lying, dead on the side of road, with his trade mark grin on his face.

Even though, I might have acted like I didn't care about my brother in the past, I had always cared about him, it just that he got on my nerves, a lot. Now seeing Mr. America and Mr. Canada together like this, makes me miss him and his stupid antics. "I hope he's doing alright;" I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

All through that time at the restaurant, Mr. America was stuffing his face full of food and occasionally acting like the strong silent type for Ms. Ashley. Ms. Ashley on the other hand appeared to not notice him and instead kept on doing what she been doing. As for Mr. Canada and Fake Italy they had expressions that said "this is not working" and I agreed.

Once they finished with their meal, Mr. America then left some pieces of paper and a note, what assumed assume said "Look me up, cuz I 'am the hero!" with really stupid drawing of himself on it.

I mentally sigh and thought "He'll never learn"

When I assume they had paid for their meals and gotten outside Mr. America started to complain about a stomach ache and couldn't walk anymore, so they lay back against a wall of a building. Mr. Canada soon said "You shouldn't have thirty burgers"

"Yeah whatever, dude!" Mr. America said in an annoyed tone. He then asked "So dudes, how we're going get home?"

"_That's a good questioned, seeing how Mr. America gotten sick and they don't have one of those magical carriages with them_" I thought to myself.

Just then Fake Italy spoken up "Hey America, Canada! I could run back and get a car"

Both Mr. Canada and Mr. America eyes and Mr. America asked "Italy dude, you can drive?"

"Si, I can! One time, I gave Japan a ride and after that he was so happy and speechless that couldn't say anything, though he never asked for another ride again"

"Great! Here's the keys to the house!" Mr. America said, as he happily handed some keys to Fake Italy. He then gave out whereabouts of where to find the keys to his magical carriage.

Fake Italy delightfully said "Yay!" and dashed off somewhere. I was amazed at how fast he'd run, it was he was bullet that was just fried out of a gun. Honestly, I have never seen anyone run so fast, ever. I think he would be perfect for sending messages to people with that speed.

* * *

We waited for quiet some time before a magical carriage came by a high-speed and immediately stopped in front of us. At that moment, Fake Italy poke his out of a window and asked "Ve, Did I take too long?"

Mr. America soon answered him "Nah, Dude your right on time! I 'am feeling better, too"

"Fake Italy then said "Yay! Hey, America can I still drive, us back? Please!"

Mr. America answered him with "Sure thang dude, cuz I 'am the hero!"

"_Why do I have bad feeling about this?_" I asked myself, as we got inside of the metal carriage.

* * *

I was now sitting behind the Faker closes to the door, Mr. Canada was sitting next to Fake Italy and Mr. America was sitting behind him. Fake Italy soon asked "Ve, every ready?"

After Mr. Canada and Mr. America both said that were ready Fake Italy said "Okay, here we go!" Just then the metal carriage moved really fast, that I assume we were going at the same speed as a bullet firing and moved in circle several times on an occasion.

I was so afraid all through that ride that I forgotten I was already dead and thought I was going to die. As I noticed Mr. Canada looking afraid as I was, Mr. America delightfully screamed out "YAHOO! GO ITALY, DUDE! THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!"

"_WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THOSE TWO?_" I questioned myself.

* * *

After, what seemed like an eternity, the carriage had finally came to a stop? As everybody was about to get out, I dashed through both Mr. America and the horrifying carriage, all the while mentally saying "_Sorry, Mr. America!_" and trying to hold in my stomach continents in my mouth. I made it about, what i assumed to be more than ten feet away, on to a grassy area, before I relinquished my hold.

Don't asked how a ghost can do that, when I don't even have physical from. They're things that I can do, that I don't fully comprehended myself.

As I was still releasing stomach continents, I over heard Mr. America complaining about begin cold for a moment. At that moment I froze, hoping that they wouldn't notice me, but the feeling was soon negated, when I heard Mr. Canada and Fake Italy saying that it would've been his imagination. I soon breathe a sigh of relief, got up and followed them, as they went into Mr. America's.


	10. Chapter 10

Once we were inside, Mr. America screamed out "YAHOO! HOME SWEET HOME! Italy dude that was some awesome driving skills, you got there!"

As the Fake Italy thanked him, I was left thinking to myself "_You call that awesome? It was more like a nightmare! I 'am amazed that you guys are still in one_ piece,_ after that!_"

"So Italy dude, what you wanna do, now?"

It took a bit of time, before the Fake Italy replied "I want to see a movie and eat pasta!"

"Hahahaha! Awesome dude! Only, I 'am gonna have chips. Dip, and popcorn!" Mr. America said. He then asked Mr. Canada "What bout you bro?"

Mr. Canada replied "I "am with the movie, but I 'am to going take a pass on food"

"You sure?" Mr. America asked again. Mr. Canada then politely refused and said that he wasn't hungry. I assumed it was because of that high-speed ride we just took.

"Suite, you're self bro" Mr. America said.

* * *

When the Fake Italy appeared to be getting, what he wanted, in the kitchen, I sawn Mr. Canada and Mr. America talking to each other quietly in the other room. Admittedly this had peaked my courtly, so I went towards them and listen in, to their conversations. I'd listen to them, until I heard Mr. Canada asking America "So America are going to go to see Japan tomorrow?"

"Heck, Yeah! Oh, yeah! That's right I gotta see if Japan knows if Germany needs the hero to help with that party!" America said.

At that moment, that sentence had captured my full attention. I was soon mentality thanking, whatever force had brought to this headache of a country. "_Yes! Finally a nation that can lead me to Germany!_" I happily thought to myself.

* * *

After they were done, we all went to the living and took a seat in front of the magical box, Mr. America holding large bowl filled with thin, yellow curled up, paper, while Fake Italy held a bowl filled with steaming hot pasta. How Fake Italy was able to make that, so fast was a beyond my understanding. Mr. America then took out a flat-circular objects and did a few things that made it look like it the circular object in one gulp. Yet another one of those things that baffles me. The screen on the box soon change from pitch black to moving pictures and then moving drawings.

It was interesting sight, when the drawings appeared. It seem to be were putting on a play. The story seemed to be about two best friends, who live together happily in same village, until one day. Another village waged war, on the friend's village. It had seemed to go on for a while, until one of friends decide that he wanted to put a stop it.

As the play went on, the more I was invested in the story. I guess it was the fact that I could sort of relate to what these friends were going through, as a similar thing happen to me and Italia, except the friend gone off for noble reasons, while I gone for selfish reasons.

Once it had gotten to a scene were the one friend was going to say good-bye to friend, I was just about tear up, until Fake Italy had stopped eating, stood up and said "Ve, sorry America and Canada, I just remembered that I'd forgotten some spices for my pasta. I'll be back soon" with a slight smile.

"Okay, dude. But be gone too long, were just getting to the good part" Mr. America happily said"

"Where_ is he going?_ I wondered. He may have been able to pull the wool over Mr. America and Mr. Canada, but I could very well tell that he was hiding something. After the faker left, I gotten up and went after him.

* * *

It took me a while to find him. That faker was fast and embarrassed to say, but I had gotten lost. When I did find him he was sitting on a metal chair in front of the house, with his head down. Curious I walked closer to him and found out that he was quietly crying. I was surprised, though I shouldn't have been by this, after seeing him crying multiple times that day, but it felt different this time. It was like he had just lost, compare to other times were it was like he was two year-old crying, after tripping over a rock.

As I kept on watching him, I began to feel more and more, sorry for him, so much so that I had forgotten that I was a spirit and was about to comfort him, but I'd soon snapped myself out of it. "_What the heck I 'am doing?_" I thought. I didn't know why I'd felt this way, maybe it was because he looked like Italia or maybe I'd just felt sorry for him, I don't know.

It had token awhile, before Fake Italy had calmed down, we then went back inside.

* * *

When we'd finally came back, Mr. America said "Hey, Italy dude where have you been? You missed the best part?"

"Sorry America I had to get the restroom" Fake Italy lied.

At that moment Mr. America asked "Hey dude? Where are those spices you said you needed?"

"Oh, I realized I didn't need them" Fake Italy replied

Mr. America then said "What eves"

* * *

After the play was over Mr. Canada and Fake Italy gone back home, saying that it was getting late and that Mr. Canada need to get to his bear. Soon it was just me and Mr. America.

Mr. America went off to watch more plays for a while, until he too, went to bed. I soon followed his lead and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** I would like to make an apology a head of time, If any inaccuracies, with a trip on a plane. I never been on a plane, I 'am just going on, what I have seen in movies, cartoons, anime, and what I have read in fanfictions, so if I messed up anywhere you know the reason.

* * *

When morning came, it stared out just like it did yesterday. Mr. America making a fool, out of himself and me still trying to figure out how magical boxes work. Yes, I 'am was still baffled about how that stuff works.

When Mr. America finished getting ready, I follow him out the door and in to his magical carriage. As Mr. America appeared to be getting the carriage ready I was hoping and praying that he was better at working that thing, then Fake Italy was. He soon gotten ready we rode off.

* * *

The ride wasn't as scary Fake Italy's, but it still was scary. He was making it go really fast every so often, by the time we stopped, I almost released my stomach contents again. Fortunately I'd managed to keep it in.

We soon gotten out and head in to a large building, which look like the same place, where I lost Ms. Hungary at. I stuck close Mr. America, as we headed towards a counter. Have already lost my best lead once, I was not going to let it to happen again.

After that, we walked for a while, headed into a dark tunnel, and then into a large room where there were tons of people seated everywhere in soft looking seats. "_What is this place? I thought we were headed to Mr. Japan's home?_" I questioned, as I saw Mr. America took a seat.

Just then I heard someone speaking from the ceiling "Attention passenger, we about ready for take-off. Every needs to seated" when I heard this I look around and noticed all the seats were taken. I took a sigh and thought "_I guess I take a seat the floor_" and so I did.

It wasn't long after that were It felt the room moved I would've tried to looked out of a window to see, what was going on, but if did that then there would a good chance that I would've been discovered, so I just sat on floor.

* * *

It took quiet sometime, before I heard the ceiling person said "Attention passengers we are about to arrive our destination. Please, remain seated, until we stopped moving" At that moment I happily thought "YES! We would finally get out here!" I had all can handle from this place. All that time, I was bored out of my mind, with nothing to do, everybody seem to be doing their own, and to keep on moving, when some of the maids walked past. It was torturous.

* * *

As soon as we heard the ceiling person saying that it's alright to leave and we left. Once outside I noticed that we noticed that were in a place that looked the same expect, there were a few flags, hanging around that had strange symbols_. "So, was that room we were in, was some kind of magical portal? If it is then why did have we have to wait in there, so long? It seemed like it would be more useful for some kind of torture device, rather than transportation_"

Mr. America soon went towards another counter and then went outside. There I saw, we were defiantly in another place. The buildings here looked slightly different with even more strange symbols written on them. I was so aw-stuck by this place, I noticed that Mr. America was leaving without me. I soon caught up with and we walked around.

As we kept on walking I was thinking "_I sure, don't want to get lost in this place. It might take ten years just to get out_" We kept on walking, until we arrived at some house. I soon saw Mr. America knocked on the door a few times, before an Asian man came out. I was surprised to see that it was the same person to was talking to Fake Italy at the world meeting.

"Yo, Japan what's up, dude?" Mr. America greeted with a big smile.

Mr. Japan bowed, before saying "konichiwa America-san. Please come in"

"Ha ha ha! Sure thing, dude!" Mr. America said, as we walked right in.

* * *

Mr. Japan then asked "Sumimasen America-san, but what brings you to all the way to my place?" I could already tell that this person is going to be hard to hard understand, though at lest he seems more polite than Mr. America and he is a lot less annoying.

"Dude? Dose Germany needs the heroes help for that party?" Mr. America said.

"Ah? Gomen-nasai America-san, but he already got everything under controlled!" Said Mr. Japan.

"So, there's nothing?" Mr. America asked.

"Iie. Gomen-nasai America-san for you to come all this way, for nothing" Mr. Japan answered.

"Nah, it's alright, dude! After the hero can't be everywhere" Mr. America said, as he grinned at Mr. Japan.

"I see" Mr. Japan asked America another question, but I didn't listen to it. My attention was focus more on his house. It certainly was much smaller the Mr. America's house with a lot less furniture, and seemed to have calming atmosphere to it. This nation doesn't seem so bad.

Just then, my attention shifted towards some pieces of hand drawn paper, laying on a desk. I walked towards them and was shock of what I found; drawings of men, in inappropriate possess and some looking like the love each other in an adult, romantic kind of way. I could feel my being embraces by the sight, as back away. "_There something is defiantly wrong with these countries?_"

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts, when Mr. America took noticed of the papers, but was quickly stopped by Mr. Japan. Mr. America begged Mr. Japan show him the papers, but Mr. Japan absolutely refused to let him see them. Mr. America soon given up after a while and then went off somewhere, while I stayed behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** I would like apology head of time again. This time it's because I have brief cameo of South Korea in here and that I have only seen him a bit in the manga, so if had made him somewhat out of character in this, you know the reason.

* * *

Mr. Japan took a sigh and said something in a langue that I did not know of. He then stated to pack his stuff up in a few rucksack, "_I guess, he's going to Mr. Germany's place?_" I questioned myself. After that he left his house.

* * *

As we walked for quite some time, we came across another Asian nation, who came out of nowhere and stared hugging Mr. Japan; I believe his name was South Korea. Mr. South Korea was an Interesting nation to say the least, like claiming that everything originated in him and that he looked kind of like Mr. China expect having a hair style that a bit more of a closer resemblance to that of Italia.

* * *

After Mr. South Korea had left after Mr. Japan had told him to leave about the seventh time, we kept on walking, until we got to the same looking place that Mr. America and I first arrived at. I was hoping and praying that it wasn't the same place; I'd really didn't want to go through that again, but as we gone the place I realized that it was certainly same place from before.

As we gotten into that dreaded room I thought "_What I have done to deserve this?" I then took a sigh and continued thinking_ "_I'll guess I have no choice, but go through this again, if it's going help me find Italia?_"

Soon as Mr. Japan took a seat, I'd noticed that there were a lot fewer people hear then last time. "_I guess this time is going to be a bit easier to get through than last time?_" I then took seat on the floor and hoping that it would true.

* * *

As I waited for the torture to finish, I noticed that there were two of the seats by a window was left unoccupied, for quite some time. Curious and with nothing else to do decided to take a look out of the window.

I was surprised to say the least, when I saw that we were actually flying, first magical metal carriages and now flying ones? What will this world create, next? I then got back to where I was sitting, until the ceiling person said that it was alright leave.

* * *

When we had gotten out, I noticed that we were in a different place then Mr. Japan's homeland. There were a ton big pieces of papers that had different lettering and the area it area itself was different, too.

As I'd kept on following Mr. Japan seem to notice that he looking back at me, several times. I froze and hold my breath each did this, hoping he didn't notice me. He then kept on walking. I 'am pretty sure if were alive, I would have had several heart attacks by now.

We kept on walking until, we came in front of a house. Mr. Japan then knock on the door a few times. We waited for a while, until a muscular, blond hair man came out.

"Ah? Guttentag Japan!" Mr. Germany greeted.

"Konichiwa, Doitsu-san" greeted, Mr. Japan.

Just then, I heard an all too familiar voice, greeting Mr. Japan in a loud tone. I then saw Fake Italy rushing over and happily hugging him. Mr. Japan looked really uncomfortable by this. Fake Italy kept on hugging Mr. Japan, as Mr. Germany and I kept on staring. Mr. Japan struggled to say something, my guess, was he trying to tell him to stop it. I don't blame him.

Suddenly Mr. Germany angrily shouted at Fake Italy telling him to stop. Fake Italy quickly let go of Mr. Japan and apologized to both him Mr. Germany. After that, they left, saying something about going outside to training.

As they left I thought "I guess those guys are fooled by Fake Italy's magic spell, too? _I sure hope Italia would get here soon, so she can prove this faker for fraud that he is!_"

I was about to go see what the nation was doing, when I spotted a hand written piece of paper lying on the floor. I went to look at it and saw it was a to-do list. It said "The awesome to-do list! Step one get some awesome friends! Step two, get some awesome costumes! Step three, go to an awesome bar! Step four, get awesomely wasted! Step five, awesomely annoy the hell out of an unwaesome country!"

After I finish reading it, I thought "Who in the world wrote this?" The paper was surprising, it looked like something my big brother Prussia would write, messy hand writing and all. My big brother always claimed that he had awesome penmanship, but even a little kid tell that was a flat-out lie. The only time I had seen him write neatly was when he doing his paper work and his boss forced him.

Once I had gotten over the shock that the paper left had left one me, I head outside.

* * *

When I had gotten outside, I saw Mr. Germany and Mr. Japan talking to each other while Fake Italy was nowhere to be seen there was white flags scattered everywhere. It sounded like Mr. Germany and Mr. Japan was discussion about something.

Suddenly Mr. Germany and Mr. Japan stopped talking to each other and looked around with a surprised look on Mr. Germany's face. "Damn it! Where the dang fool ran off too now?" Mr. Germany angrily asked.

Just then Mr. Japan suddenly spoken up "Doitsu-san! Over there!" pointing at a far off distance. It was too far away for me to see.

"DAMNI IT! Not again!" Mr. Germany said, as he gone off in the direction that Mr. Japan was pointing, Mr. Japan walked behind slowly behind. Curious I followed.

* * *

When I had gotten to where Mr. Japan was talking about, I saw Fake Italy up in a tree, hanging on to a trunk by his pants, and screaming "GERMANY! GERMANY! HELP! I CAN'T GET DOWN!"

I soon felt myself gaining a big smile across my face and then gotten into laughing fit. I couldn't help it; It looked really silly. How in the world did he gotten himself into that situation? Mr. Germany then climbed up the up to get Fake Italy down, while Mr. Japan and I watched him.


	13. Chapter 13

It took a while, but eventually Mr. Germany managed to get Fake Italy down. Mr. Germany yelling at Fake Italy and Fake Italy apologized. After that, they went back to, what I'd assume was their training. Mr. Japan and I watched, Mr. Germany ran with Fake Italy as we sat on a bench.

* * *

After quite some time, Fake Italy looked like he was about ready to collapse from exhaustion, while Germany looked like he could still run another 10 laps. Mr. Germany then said something to Fake Italy, which made Fake Italy dashed off with great speed. Mr. Germany screamed out "ITALY! WHERE YOU GOING GET BACK HERE!" as he tried to keep up with Fake Italy. "_Where does he get all that energy from?_" I thought to myself.

* * *

All through that day, it was the same thing; Fake Italy kept on messing up on something and Mr. Germany yelling at him, while Mr. Japan and I watched, until everybody decided to call a day went inside.

* * *

They then went to do their own things, until Mr. Japan decided that he should go a place called a hotel. Mr. Germany said that he could stay with him for the, but Mr. Japan politely turned down his offer; saying that he has something to do and Fake Italy said that he should get back to his home, before his brother gets worried about him.

After they had left, Mr. Germany went off to read a book for a while, until he got tired and went off to bed. I soon followed his lead. As I laid outside in the hallway of his bed room, I thought to myself "I wonder when Italia would get here? Well I guess I have to stay here for a while. At that moment, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woken up by the sound of Mr. Germany magical box. As Mr. Germany gotten ready for the day, I noticed that he had seemed a lot more different from Mr. America's place, like how Mr. Germany woken up before the sun raised and stayed awake and his place seemed a lot more neater and cleaner, too, but I gotten the feeling that there was someone else was also living here. There some places that wasn't, as neat as others, also there were more than one par of shoes in front of the front door and there was that letter I have found yesterday that didn't seem to fit the impression I gotten from Mr. Germany.

When Mr. Germany finished, he then gone in to the kitchen, grabbed a big, thin paper book, cup of brown liquid, sat at a table, reading the book. There was clam and quiet. I then sat against a wall, waiting for Mr. Germany to finish.

* * *

It wasn't long before, before they had sun risen in the sky.

Just then, Fake Italy intrude in the room, holding a cat, and asking "Ve! Ve! Germany! Germany! Can I help, make food for the party? Can I? Can I"

At that moment, Mr. Germany looked like he was about reedy to Fake Italy on the head. He then replied "Fine! You can help! Just keep your blasted cat out of the kitchen"

"Si!" Fake Italy said, with smile on his face. Fake Italy then walked into the other for a bit, before coming back empty-handed. Mr. Germany finish his cup and clean, it and put it away. Both he and Fake Italy then gotten out a few tools and ingredients and stared to work.

The foods they were making, I didn't know much about, but they seemed interesting. The one thing I know they were making was bread, because they used ingredients in a similar way to what the bakers made, when I was still alive.

Just then, I heard a noise that was similar to the noise that was at Mr. America's place. Mr. Germany and Fake Italy stopped what they were doing, and head towards the front door, while I followed.

* * *

Germany then opened the door, with Fake Italy standing behind him. I soon saw a man from behind them, with messy blond hair, green eyes, and the biggest eye brows I have ever seen, on a person, standing in front of the door. He was carrying a bunch of colored, metal objects in his arms.

"Good day, morning Germany. I came to deliver some of my scones that I had made, for that party!" The blond hair man said as he handed Mr. Germany the objects.

Seeing the way the man addressed Mr. Germany by his country name, I assumed that he was a fellow nation.

Mr. Germany appeared to be struggling to say something.

The man then raised his hand, with proud looking smirk on his face and said "No need to say anything, Germany. I felt bad for you guys having, so much work to do. Now, if you excuse me I meet up with Norway. Oh? By the way Germany you might want to be careful around your house. Well, good day to you"

At that moment, the man left, leaving Mr. Germany and Fake Italy with questioning looks on their faces. The then looked at the colored objects. Suddenly, Fake Italy spoke up "AWWW! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? GERMANY!" with horror-stricken look on his face.

"I 'am thinking!" Mr. Germany said, in an anger tone.

"_I don't get it, what's so terrifying about a about those colored objects?_" I wondered.

"Maybe, they won't be that bad? Let's take a look" Mr. Germany said.

"Okay" Fake Italy winded.

* * *

At that moment, they both went inside and into kitchen. I then saw Mr. Germany opened one of the metal objects, showing some charred looking stuff in it. I honesty couldn't tell what it was.

Fake Italy then asked "Awww! Germany! Please don't sever that at the part, I don't what eat that!"

"Clam down Italy! I 'am not going sever any of this at the party! I'll tell England that stray cats gotten into them or something!" Mr. Germany answered.

I have heard of stories about England, before; most of the stories I have heard was that he was ill-tempered and had a foul mouth.

"YAY!" Fake Italy, cheered.


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. Germany then carried the container to outside and dump the stuff and headed back inside. I'd stayed behind, looking at the unknown stuff lying on the grass. "_Is that stuff, really that bad?_" I wondered. Figuring that I 'am already dead and nobody wouldn't mind, I decided to go over to it, take piece and eat it. We sprites can eat, if feel like it.

As soon I started to chew the piece. A vile taste soon overcame my mouth, making me want to release stomach contents. "_This doesn't taste so bad_" I thought, as I tried to keeping the stuff in. Just then, I saw Fake Italy's cat came by and sniff at the stuff. It looked it wanted to eat, but then it turned back where it came. That's when I realized that, yes this stuff was really that bad.

I then ran in to some bushes and released my stomach contents.

* * *

After I finished, I walked back to the kitchen, with a painful stomach. "_How can anyone make something, so vile?_" I thought to myself. It's no wonder that Mr. Germany and Fake Italy didn't to eat that stuff.

* * *

I gone back to sitting in the kitchen, watching the two, as they kept on working. They seemed like they were having good time, well mostly Fake Italy. Mr. Germany on the other hand, looked annoyed; however I did noticed a brief smirk appearing across his face, when Fake Italy was just doing his own thing, but quickly disappeared when he noticed Fake Italy's cat, playing with its owners shoe lace.

Suddenly I heard strange noise again. "Who is it this time?" Mr. Germany asked.

The two went back to the front door, while I followed them. Mr. Germany opened the door again. This time, It was tall, white hair man with a pink scarf around his neck, greeted them. "I_ remember him. He's Ms. Belarus and Ms. Ukraine's brother_" I thought to myself.

Fake Italy quickly coward behind Mr. Germany looking clearly scared, while Mr. Germany put up a bit more courage. I don't blame them both for being scared of this guy, even I was scared of him and I didn't even know the guy! He seemed to give off a creepy atmosphere.

"Uh? Guttentag Russia" Mr. Germany said.

"Hello comrades, I was wondering if you needed help with the party, I 'am sure even Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia would want to help too, da?" Mr. Russia said, with a smile.

"No need Russia we have things under control" Mr. Germany said.

Mr. Russia's face then turn to a disappointed one. Just then, I heard a heard a familiar voice that made Mr. Russia froze. At that moment, Mr. Russia said "Sorry Comrades, I have to run see ya" Mr. Russia then left. Suddenly, Ms. Belarus ran pass calling out "GET BACK HERE, BROTHER!" In an angry tone.

* * *

After that, we went back inside for a while, until we heard the noise again and went back to the door, where new person had greeted them, a young women with green eyes and blond hair like Mr. England except the hair was straighter and less messy.

"Hi Germany, I was like wondering if you guys need help with like the designing. Cause I can get some totally hot and fashionable stuff for like a really good price" said woman in slight deep voice.

"No, Poland! We got things under control" said Mr. Germany.

"_POLAND? Wait! You mean to tell me that this person is Poland!_" I thought to myself. I was surprised to find out that this person is Poland. I had heard stories about that nation. He was supposed to be a strong fighter and that he was supposed to be a man. Either he too, had an imposter or he likes to wear women's clothing for some odd reason.

"Aw, well. I got to rescue Liet from Russia anyways. Come! Star Light!" Mr. Poland called out, At that moment, a brown horse came right next to Mr. Poland. Mr. Poland then gotten on to the horse and went off.

* * *

After that, we went inside again, until met noise gone again. Although Mr. Germany tried to hide it I could tell that his patience was wearing thin. We went back to the door. He soon encoder by another man, with long brown hair and green eyes.

"Excuse me, Germany, have you seen Poland come by here?" asked the man.

"Ja, he went that way" said Mr. Germany answered, as he pointed in the direction that Poland had gone.

"Thank you" the man said, as we he went off. We then went back inside.

* * *

Shortly after that, the noise gone off again.

"Who is it now?" Mr. Germany said in annoyed tone. As we head towards the door again, I noticed that Mr. Germany looked he was about to punch something. Mr. Germany open the door to find Mr. England again, but this time there was another person with him also. This new person had light brown, with blue eye wearing a dark blue sailor outfit.

"Sorry for disturbing you both again, but we have something that yours, Germany. Come with me" Mr. England said.

Mr. Germany and Fake Italy both had baffled looks before, they both followed Mr. England.

* * *

Once we gotten to wear Mr. Germany wanted Mr. Germany and Fake Italy to go, I soon noticed, a familiar white hair man, with red eyes was wearing a bird suit, tied up with rope, and sitting in wheel barrel.

At that moment, I hit my face with my palm, the man was my brother. "_I see he hasn't changed a bit?_" I thought.

"Hey'a, West! What's up?" brother said, as he gotten into a laughing fit after that.

"Oh, God! He's an idiot!" Mr. Germany said, as he looked like wanted to hit his face with his palm, too.

"I couldn't agree with you more!" I thought to myself.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ve, ciao Prussia!" fake Italy happily greeted.

"Hey'ya, what's up awesome Italy!" brother greeted.

"_Oh, great! Is there anyone that Faker hasn't been able to fool?_" I thought to myself.

Just then, I heard Mr. England spoke up "This bloody git and his two accomplishes, the Frog and Spain was annoying the hell out of us and Romania, all day, until we caught them! WE gave Spain to Romano already, letting him deal with the git, while the frog is at my place. I got some choice words that I would like to share with him. As for this git, we figure, it would best to let you deal with him"

"Right, I'll scolded him later! Sorry England!" Mr. Germany said.

"Just make sure you keep more of an eye on him in the future. Now, if would you excuse us, we have club to get back too" Mr. England said, as he Mr. Norway left.

Soon after they'd left, Mr. Germany freed brother and told him sternly him to go in the house. Brother did so, though I could very well tell that he didn't what to.

* * *

We all soon gotten inside with me following them from a much farther distance than before. That's because I 'am rather certain that my brother could see me.

As I said before, us ghost can communicate with certain types living people; one of which are people who, we have a strong emotional bond towards and I still have that deep bond. As much as I would love to go right next my brother, hug him, and tell him how annoying he still is; it might scare off Italia and the all work that I've gone through to find her, could very well be in vain.

As they walked through a hall, Mr. Germany told the Fake Italy to go to the kitchen. After he had gone Mr. Germany stared to scold him and older brother didn't acted, like he didn't care. That didn't surprise me all that much, but there was something that did surprised me; It was Mr. Germany kept on addressing brother as his.

"_I guess, I was right about him being my younger brother? That would explain, why we look so much alike_" I thought.

* * *

Once younger brother finished, he was about to leave when older brother begged to help younger brother and Fake Italy with making the food. Younger brother refused him, but older brother kept the begging, until younger gave up and said that he could help. Older brother cheered and in happiness

Just as younger brother was about heads towards the kitchen again, older brother ran off for a short time and came back with pet bird, Gilbird sitting on his head. I forgot that annoying little pest. He never really, in fact that animal had always tried to tested patience, by chirping and keeping awake at nights, bothering me when I tried to paint something and ruining the paintings, and breaking concentration every time I'd trained. Older brother loved that bird more than anything else, but as for me, I heated it.

"Kessesese! Almost unawesomly forgot, the awesome me's awesome bird" said older brother, as the bird chirped several time.

It was at that moment, that younger look like he wanted to slap his own face with his hand. I don't blame him, I too wanted to do that. He then said in an annoyed tone "FINE! Just don't let him touch the food!"

"Awessome! Thanks West!" Older brother said, as he gave thumbs up and Gilbrid the chirped some more.

Younger looked like he was thinking he was going regret what he said.

* * *

After that, they soon head towards the kitchen, where we saw Fake Italy hard at work with some food. My brothers soon join him and soon they all were hard at work, making stuff, while I watched them from the edge of entrance.

It didn't take long, before older brother did something crazy and younger brother had to school again.

* * *

As more time passed, older brother kept doing something crazy, I think it was because he was bored. One of which, he put some white stuff on his face and looked like a he had a white beard and mustache. he then proceeded to say in a deep voice "Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho Ho! You better watch it West or you'll end up on Santa's unawesome naughty list!"

As Fake Italy begged for younger brother to not end up on the naughty list and younger brother got mad and chased older brother around the kitchen with Gilbrid chipping in the back ground, I was left trying to hold in my laughter. I didn't know who he was making fun of, but I couldn't help it, the way older brother did that looked really silly.

* * *

After the day passed and Fake took his cat and gone home, younger brother decided to go to bed, saying that he's going to need for tomorrow, while older brother stay up for a while, watch magical box before he gone to bed. For not want to be spotted by older brother, I slept outside at the edge of the house.

As I watch the stars, trying to go to sleep, I began to wonder. "_Older brother sure was having fun, today. I wonder if he remembers me and if Italia dose to?_"


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, I was woken up by the smell someone of cooking. I immediately went inside to see to it was younger brother cooking, what I assumed to be breakfast.

* * *

After a while older brother came in, only wearing his undergarments, with Gilbrid on his head, half asleep. He took his breakfast, before falling back to sleep on the table. Its times like this, were I questioned, if we're related. After younger brother finished with his food and older brother waken up some more, we heard the same noise as the one from yesterday.

At that moment, younger brother went to the front door, while older brother stay behind and sleep a bit more, he soon opened the door to see Mr. Japan.

"Oh? Guttentag Japan" said younger brother.

"Ohayo, Doitsu-san" Mr. Japan greeted him. I was about to hear him say something else, when my attention shifted towards a slight smoky smell that filled the air.

"Is something burning something?" I questioned, as I went looking for the cause the smell.

* * *

My search had led me to the kitchen, where I saw older brother, still in his undergarments, cooking something with a small smoke cloud raising from the food.

Just then, younger brother and Mr. Japan came in, only to stopped, when they saw older brother. Soon I felt face growing red. I looked at Mr. Japan and younger who too had red faces. At that point I could tell that all three of us where embarrassed by the sight.

Suddenly, I saw older brother look turning his head. I quickly phased back through a wall and into the hallway. While I was hoping that older brother didn't see me, I soon heard older brother joyfully asking "Keseseese! He'ya West and Japan! Want some awesome pancakes?"

As he said that, I took a breath of relief. I then heard Mr. Japan "Uh? No, thank you Prussia-san, I've already had breakfast" sounding slightly uncomfortable. I don't blame him for felling that way. I 'am already embarrassed just to be related to him. Older brother never shows the utmost respect for anyone, but himself. I soon sighed. "Close call, there! I have to be more careful" I thought to myself.

It took a while, before younger brother finally persuaded older to get some clothes. When he and Gilbird was leaving, I phased back in the kitchen to Mr. Japan looking at a magical box hanging on the wall and asking "Italy-san sure is late, isn't he?"

Younger brother answered him with "Ja, where is that fool? He should be here, by now?"

At that moment, the noise gone off again. Both younger brother and Mr. Japan left. Not wanting to risk being caught by older brother again, I phased out of the house and saw Fake Italy standing, smiling in front of the door, though there were something off about him.

* * *

As I walked closer, I saw that he seemed a bit paler with a little pink color underneath the eyes and his hair cruel drooped slightly.

"_Is he alright?_" I questioned, before I quickly shook head several times thinking "_What am I thinking? He's the guy who stole Italia's identity for goodness sake!_"

I was bought of my thoughts as soon as younger brother open the door.

Fake Italy said with a slight hoarse voice "Ve, ciao Germany and Japan, sorry I 'am late;"

"Are you okay there Italy, you're looking a bit pale?" younger brother asked.

"Si, I 'am fine;" answered Fake Italy.

Just then, Mr. Japan spoke up "Sumimasen, but perhaps it'll be best to get some rest. You don't look so well"

"AWWW! BUT!" Fake Italy whined, as he looked like he was about ready to cry.

Suddenly Younger brother interrupted him "That's enough Italy! Go get some rest in one of the guest rooms. We have it under control"

"Okay" said Fake Italy, as frown walked off. I didn't know what it was, but I felt a little worried for him, so I followed we kept on walking through the hallway, Fake Italy kept on walking slower and developing into more of a coughing fit. I didn't really took noticed all that much, I looking to see if older brother might suddenly appear from out of nowhere.

Suddenly my attention sifted, when I heard something falling. I quickly to see Fake Italy, now on the floor, breath heavily, and coughing every so often. I ran towards him. Even though, ghost like couldn't feel things like heat, I could just by looking at him that he was seriously ill.

When I was thinking on what to do, I heard older brother coming right towards us. I quickly phased through a nearby wall, hoping that he would spotted Fake Italy. My hope was soon answered, when I heard older brother saying "Italy, what the? You're unawesomely burning up!"

I then heard something being lifted, followed by the sound of footsteps moving farther away. I phased my head through the wall and see that both Fake Italy and older brother were nowhere to be seen.

"_Good! Older brother could get him some help now_" I thought reassuringly. Older brother my not have been the most reliable person to be around, but when someone he cares about is in trouble, he always there for them.I tried to follow them the best I can, at the same time trying to keep myself hidden.

At one point I almost lost them, it wasn't until I heard older brother saying "Hang on, I 'am going to get west and some awesome stuff!" I phased through a wall to see older brother closing a door and running away.

* * *

I then phased through the room that older brother just came out of, to see Fake Italy laying on a bed, bundle up in covers. I didn't know what was possessing me to feel this way, worried about his health and safety, like I did; I mean he did stole my love's identity, maybe he looked so much like Italia or maybe it's the times he was spending with the people I was following and I getting to like him. Whatever it was, I hope he gets better soon


	17. Chapter 17

As I heard older brother coming back with younger brother and Mr. Japan, I hastily I phased out the room. I soon heard the sound older brother and younger brother opening the door, followed by the sounds of footsteps, before stopping completely.

It was silent for a moment, until the sound of younger brother's voice, broken it "Looks like he has a fever. Here put this on your head"

I then heard Mr. Japan's voice "Sumimasen, but we might have to cancel the party, if Italy-san is not well enough to attended"

"_What! Italia's party might be canceled? Damn my one only chance to my love might be lost! Wait! What does Fake Italy have to do with the status of the party?_" I questioned myself, as tried to think of what connection Fake Italy has to my love's party, but the thought was quickly brushed off, when I heard a muffling voice, followed by some coughing.

It sounded like Fake Italy, protesting about the suggestion, but the voice was too low for me to hear what he was saying. I soon heard younger brother spoke up in anger tone "Nein buts, Italy! You're staying in bed!"

I then heard the muffling voice and a few coughs again, before Mr. Japan's voice stopped It "Sumimasen for interrupting again, but we do have five days, until the party. If Italy-san gets plenty of rest and take it easy, we still might able to have the party"

Then I heard a soft cheer, before older brother said "That might be an awesome idea! Well, how about it west?"

"Fine! But you're staying here, until you get better and I better not get off bed, expect to go to the bath room, got it!" Younger brother said in a stern tone. As I cheered in my head, I heard Fake Italy and older brother cheering alone with me.

I then heard a bit muffling sound, before hearing them all left and younger brother saying he'll be back later with some food and some medicine later.

As I heard the door closing, I phased back into the room to see Fake Italy sleeping with a smile on his face. I smiled with him, hoping that he will get better by the time of the party.

* * *

After a while, I heard the others coming back and passed back outside, before the door opened. I soon heard them walking, before hearing younger brother waking Fake Italy up. Some shuffling sounds was heard before younger brother spoken up "Here, take this"

Immediately more shuffling sounds were heard. "_What Is going on in there?_" I questioned.

Curious, I poke my head thought the wall. I soon saw Fake Italy hiding under the covers, while younger brother sat in a chair, right next to a try of food, with Mr. Japan and older brother watching from behind, holding a bottle full pink colored liquid in one hand and a spoon with the same colored liquid in another.

"Italy!" younger bother said, sounding a bit irritated.

Fake Italy then hoarsely begged "No, plea-se, don't-make me dri-nk tha-t, Ger-many!" while stopping now and then to chough. I don't comprehend, what's all the fuss for, it's better than Bloodletting; which is process where you either have a certain area of the body cut open, for certain amount of days, depending on the season and let the blood drain in a bowl or use leaches suck out the blood.

I remember back when I was alive, I had to get Bloodlet several times, it hurt and I did feel a bit more light-headed, after word. I just don't see how drinking some pink stuff could be that bad?"

Older brother then spoke "Come on, west! That stuff is unawesomeliy nasty!"

"SHUT IT, BRUDER!" younger said in an anger tone, before sifting his back towards Fake Italy and said "Italy! Drinking or there'll be no party!" said younger brother.

Fake Italy then begged, while coughing some more "Awww! No Germ-any plea-se don't!"

"Then, take it!" Younger brother said in anger tone.

"Okay, Germany!" Fake Italy said in defeat. Younger brother then reach the spoon out towards. Fake Italy heisted for a bit, before letting the spoon enter his mouth. He then scrunched up his face, before saying "EW! EW! EW! AWWW! GERMA-NY!"

By the look of his face, I assume it was vile, though I 'am sure it tasted better than Mr. England's cooking. My stomach still does somersaults every time I think about it.

"Here" younger brother said, as he handed Fake Italy a glass of water.

Fake Italy quickly took it and drink it ever last drop. After he finished, he said "Grazie!" before handing the glass back to younger brother.

Younger brother sigh. He then said "There food right here you, if you feel like eating. I'll be back, with more water. Just get some sleep"

"Okay. Grazie, Germany;" Fake Italy said, as he gave him a smile.

He then lied back down and closed his eyes, while younger brother and the others left.

I phased my entire body back into the room. I then kept watchful eye on him.

* * *

Four days had already passed and it looks like Fake Italy has gotten better. He seemed to be more active, happy, coughing a lot less, but younger brother said he still was sick and need a bit more rest.

Since Fake Italy was doing okay decided to take a stroll around the house for a bit, until I reached the kitchen. I soon stopped, when I overheard older brother and younger brother talking to each other.

"Hey, west? The awesome me is going out with the awesome France for a while"

"Fine! Just don't get into any more trouble!"

"When has the awesome me gotten into any trou- wait! Don't unawesomely answer that! Well, see'ya!"

"Bis später"

"_Where could he and France be heading?_" I thought to myself. I took a bit , before I decided to go followed older brother. Fake Italy appear to be getting better and I know younger brother will be there if anything goes wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! Finished with another chapter! Oh? By the way, the whole Bloodletting and leaches thing, that was in here; yeah, that actually did do that in ancient times, it was actually pretty common thing. I know, it's bazar. I remember seeing on TV a few times and look up it a bit more of it on the internet, not so long ago. It was true. You'll be surprised of what kind of stuff they used and had used back in then and what kind of uses they did with those stuff.


	18. Chapter 18

I followed close behind older brother in to town, keeping a close eyes on him. I know that brother could take care of himself, but I can't help, but feel a little worried; after all it France was the one who'd killed me.

When I sawn brother stopped at the corner of a giant building, we waited there for a while, until we heard France's voice calling out to brother.

"Guttentag, awesome friend!" said brother, as France walked up next to him.

Seeing France's face again, kind of made me feel both angry and frighten at the same time. The last time I saw that face was right after I had my final battle and he dug his sword right though my chest. One of his followers shown a dimly, lit lantern on his a face, telling him about his other tropes, that's when I saw it, right through the intense pain, the face of my killer, leaving me like a broken unwanted tool. Honestly I don't know if anybody else noticed my body lying on the ground that night; for I had died and went to other world shortly after, France and his follower left. I know that much like human, counties can change over time, but what happen that night, still haunts me.

Just then, I head France saying "Bonjour, mon ami!" brining me out of my thoughts. "Sorry, but I had some things that came"

"It's alright awesome friend, let's go!" brother said.

"Oui" said France, as he and brother left.

* * *

As I followed them heading in and out of several buildings I noticed that they were getting a ton of beautiful flowers, some buckets, scrubbing brushes, and two pairs of thick looking gloves. I think they were getting all those stuff for a woman. "_Oh, gosh! Please don't tell me that they are going to try get a woman's attention with those?_" I thought to myself.

They kept on walking, until brother asked "Hey, France? Let's sit down and take a break for a while?"

"Oui" replied France.

They then went took a seat at a nearby, elongated, metal chair. They both sat quietly, until France said "It sure is a splendid day isn't it, mon ami?"

Brother looking he was deep in thought for moment said "Ja" He then looked at France making something of some of the flowers got and asked "Hey what are you doing anyways?"

"Oh, I' am just making a few decorative stuff? If you want, I can show to make them?"

Brother hesitated for a moment, until he said "Okay"

France then handed some flowers and shown him, how to make the stuff.

* * *

At first wasn't doing so well at first, but after a while his stared a bit like France's. Just as he was about start another one, some women took noticed on what they were doing and giggled a little. This caused France to make a flirtatious pose, while brother blushed a little and turned his head way from them, until they left.

As France waved to them, brother sigh and said "Well, I think it about time we awesomely get going, again?"

"Oui" France replied.

They both gotten up, grab their items, and left.

* * *

They kept on walking; soon we were out the town and went into a forest. As I followed them in deeper into forest I suddenly began to feel an intense wave of sadness and regret come over me, with the feeling I had been here before. "_What is this _place?" I wondered. I don't what was causing it, I didn't know this place and there were for me to sad or regretful at the moment. All I know about this place was that it raised more questions, the deeper we went in.

At that moment, my eyes began to get all watery, but I held it in.

Just then, they came face to face with a worn out large stone, pillar shape imbedded in the ground. As soon as they gotten closer the pillar, France spoken up "It looks like someone has clean it recently?"

"Ja, awesome; that means less work of us" said brother.

"Oui" France said, as he and brother went to work on the on the stone.

Behind a tree from a far off distance, I saw them working hard on the stone, cleaning it with the scrubbing brushes and bubbling water. It was strange seeing brother working so hard on something that didn't benefited him in some way.

As soon as they moved I noticed the pillar had a decorative design, cross, something written on it. "_Could this be someone's grave?_" I question. "_If so, then who's?_"

They kept on working, until France stopped working, took a sigh, and said "Mon ami, I 'am sorry for what I done to the Holy Roman Empire"

I was honesty really surprised; when I heard my name mention, even more surprised at the fact that France of all people saying, he was sorry for he done to me.

Brother looking at the stone sigh and said in a frustrated tone "France we had already gone over this! I should be the one saying sorry, not you"

"But, mon ami"

"Look, I don't blame you for what happen, okay I should've been out there night looking for him that night, instead of thinking he could make it;"

At that moment, older I saw older putting his head down and appearing like he was crying a bit, but I couldn't tell for certain. Suddenly, I couldn't take any more. I turn my head away and cried, thinking "_No, brother. I should be the one saying sorry; after all, I was one begin foolish, thinking I could take on anybody all by myself!_"

Just then, I heard brother saying "Thank you France, for helping me in making his tombstone. I really appreciate it;"

"Wait! Could _the grave here be mine?_" I thought to myself. "_That explains, why I was feeling sad and regretful?_" I'd heard when spirits comes within a certain distance of their body, they would feel remains of the emotions that was left, when they died, but I didn't anticipated that I would return to my body.

Soon I was brought out of thoughts, when I heard France saying "You're welcome, mon ami. Now, let's finished this. Shall we?"

"Ja" I heard brother said, followed by the sound of them getting back to work.


	19. Chapter 19

I soon calmed myself down, enough to watch them work some more. It was a while before they finished and stared to put the flower dictations on my tome stone. As they were doing that, brother and France gotten into several arguments about where to put those things, most of the time France won. When they finished, they took a few steps back and brother said "This is our most awesome work we ever done, my Awesome friend!"

"Oui, I couldn't agree with you more mon ami! You think he would like it?" asked France.

Brother answered him "Hell ya, he gotten the most awesome tomb stone there is!"

Looking at the work, I must say it did looked fantastic. Even though, I still hate France for he what had done to me in the past, I still appreciate what he's doing right now.

I then France looking down at a leather bracelet looking thing that was wrap around his hand. He then said "Oh? Is it that time already! I' am terribly sorry Mon ami, but I have to leave. Mon boss my wants me to be at a meeting soon"

"Okay, thanks for the help my awesome friend" brother said.

France gave a smile, waved his hand, and said "You're welcome, mon ami! It was my pleasure!" and left.

Soon, brother was all alone. As I saw him walking back in front of my tome stone and rest on arm on it, I questioned "What is he doing, now?"

I then heard him say "We'll able to awesomely talk later, little brother!"

"Sorry brother, it'll have to wait. I have to see how Italia is doing first" I thought sadly.

I then saw brother got back up and left.

* * *

As we gotten back to the house, I dashed over to Fake Italy's room. Once I gotten to edge the door, I heard Fake Italy's voice, as well as another voice. Curios, I phased into the room and was surprised to see Romano sitting in a chair, next to Fake Italy's bed speaking to him. "_What the heck is going on!_" I questioned myself.

I was completely shocked baffled by the whole thing. Why Romano talking with that faker? Why isn't he and cursing at him and asking him where his sister is? Why are they acting like they known each other for years?

I then heard Romano asked "So Veneznaio, are you going to go see that person?"

"What person?" I thought. "Who is he talking about?"

Suddenly, Fake Italy gain a sadden look, put his head and answered "Well, I was planning to go before the party, but Germany forbid me to go out. I was going to ask Prussia if he could help me get out"

Romano sigh and asked "So I take it, you're going to go no matter what, Veneznaio?"Fake Italy look at him and answered "Si!" sounding confident.

"Your call idiot, just don't push yourself, okay;" Romano said as he gotten up from the chair and started head for the door.

Just then, Fake Italy spoken in a whiney tone. "Awww! You're going so soon Romano?"

"Si, there's no way, I want to be in this house, when the other Potato Muncher comes back, besides I here that damn wine sipper's in town too and I don't want to be spotted by that creep!"

"Oh, Okay? Ciao! Hey Romano, you're coming to the party tomorrow, right?" Fake Italy asked, stopping Romano before he open the door.

He then spoken up in an angered tone "Hell yeah, I would! I 'am not going to let those damn Potato Munchers stink it up!"

"Yay!" Fake Italy happily cheered, as Romano said Ciao to him left. Fake Italy then lied down.

* * *

Never in my entire existences, had I came across a situation that raised some many question on a short time, as this one before. I know on thing though, I' m going to follow Fake Italy and find answers of what is going on.

Just then, we heard Romano yelling and cursing, followed by the sound of older brother talking really loudly, before stopping completely.

"Yay, Prussia's back!" said Fake Italy.

Fake Italy waited for a while before he slowly and quietly walked out of room. He has gotten better over past few days, but I assumed it was mostly, because he didn't want to be caught by younger brother. I followed him, until Fake Italy was stopped by younger brother. "Italy, get back to bed now or there'll be no party, tomorrow!"

"Aww! But Germany! I have to go the bathroom!" Fake Italy said in a panicky tone.

"Fine, go! But I better not catch you running around, until it's time to go to party!"

"Okay, Germany" Fake Italy happily said, before walking off a bit.

We walked a while before we heard older coming by. I quickly phased though a wall. I then heard older brother asking "He'ya Italy what's up!"

Fake Italy answered "Awww, Prussia! I need help. There's somewhere I have to be tomorrow and"

Suddenly, older stopped him and said "Say no more, awesome Italy! The awesome me will help you!""Ve, really Prussia?" Fake Italy asked.

"Ja, I' am just that awesome besides, West has something he has to tomorrow, just before the awesome party! I'll just tell him, that I can watch you, until it starts" older brother answered him."Ve, grazie Prussia!" Fake Italy said in a joyful manner."Hahaha! You're welcome awesome Italy! Now get back to bed and let the awesome handle it!"

"Okay!"

I then heard Fake Italy walking away. I followed him, by phasing through a few walls, until I was certain that we were far away from older brother.

* * *

The next day, Fake Italy and I head down towards the kitchen. As I swan Fake Italy taking a peak from the edge of the door I head older brother said it was alright for to go. Fake Italy happily thanked him and we both took off.


	20. Chapter 20

We walked for a while, stopping at every time Fake Italy saw a cute girl and trying to flirt with them. Needless to say he didn't succeed. They either giggled at him or ignore him, but all of them eventually left in the end.

While I was watching him try to flirt, I became amazed at how determine seem to be at getting what wants. It seems that nothing could bring him down. His determination reminded me a bit of my own, but where I was calmer and more serious, Fake Italy's was optimistic and energetic.

If he focus a bit more of that of that strength on fighting, he could be a formable warrior.

* * *

We kept on walking, until we went in a building, where it look like they sold flowers. I soon saw Fake Italy buy some flowers and leaving. As we left, I thought myself "_Why dose he need flowers?_"

* * *

As we gotten out of the town and went into a forest, the more I realized that this was same exact path that older brother and France went on when they went to my grave.

I was terribly baffled, why would Fake Italy be heading towards my gave and what importance did I have to him that he would to such length as to deceiving his own allies, like this?

* * *

Once we were at my grave, I watched Fake Italy walked up towards my tome stone, sat down, put down the flowers, and said "Sorry I was late, I was really sick and Germany wouldn't let go" Soon I saw him put his head down and his body stated to slightly shake.

I was about to go up towards him and see if he was alright, but was immediately stopped when I heard someone said "Italy-san?" I looked over and saw Mr. Japan standing behind me with a concern look on his face.

I then looked back at Fake Italy, who now had moist eyes. He looked like he was about ready to start crying at anytime. Fake Italy soon said "Ciao, Japan"

"Sumimasen Italy-san. I was on my to see how you were doing, when I saw you out walking around" Mr. Japan said.

"It's okay. Hey Japan come here, I want you to meet my friend" Fake Italy said, as he guested Mr. Japan to sit with him.

"Hai" Mr. Japan then walked right next to Fake Italy token a seat.

"Japan, this my good friend Holy Roman Empire" Fake Italy said, as he reached out his arm, pointing it towards my tombstone. "Or I call him Roma!"

My eyes widen at the mention of that name. "_I-I couldn't be?_" I thought to myself. "_I-Italia?"_

"Roma, this is my friend Japan" Fa-forget it! I 'am going to call him Italy for now! Italy said.

Mr. Japan bow and said, what I assume to be him introducing himself to me, it was in a langue that didn't know of. Just then, Mr. Japan noticed Italy having his head down again. "Italy-san, daijoubu" desu ka?" He asked in a concern voice.

Italy answered him "Sorry Japan, I was thinking about how nice it would be, if Roma could come to the party and meet all of friends"

"So, I take it, that Holy Roman Empire-san is someone very close to you?"

"Si! Back when I child, living with Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary, I would often get punished by Mr. Austria for messing something up, but Roma was there to make it all better. He always made laugh. I 'd hope it would stay like that forever"

"_I-It really is Italia_!" I thought. At that moment, I was regretting all the terrible thing I said about him "So, Italia was actually a boy all time" I was quiet glade to find out that that Italia's alright, but I was also confused about how I should feel about the whole thing. Honestly, the thought of me being romantically interested an another boy felt awaked.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts again when I heard Italia spoke up again "But, one day Roma decided that wanted to go war and become a big empire. I tried my hardest to stop him, but he had his heart set. He wanted me join him. I said no, not since what happen to Grandpa Rome. The only thing I could do for him was to give him a push broom and wished him the best of luck. I waited years for him to return, but he never did. One day big brother France came and told me that I should forget about Roma, I couldn't nor that I wanted to. Even though I'd never said it, I loved him. I 'am sure he felt the same way about me.

* * *

**Author's note:** good news I 'am done with this chapter, bad news I 'am most done with this fan fic, but don't we still got a while to go before that happens. I have a surprised planed for Holy Roman Empire. I predicting that it's going to take two-four more chapters. It might be more, I 'am not sure yet.

Also I' am sorry If made Italy way too out of character in this or if some of the dialogue is a bit off I 'am not strongest at long conversational dialogue scenes, where two characters are sitting and having conversation a long time. It's not that I can't do it, just struggle with it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:** Those who are keeping up with this fan fic might have already noticed that chapter twenty look a little differently from yesterday, well there's reason for that I accidentally deleted it and I didn't save any other copies of it, so I'd pretty much had to rewrite it from memory. At least I remember what most of I had written in it. Some of the stuff I did remember, I touched up. So if you guys noticed this, you know why. If you guys find anything I'd mess up on in that chapter than feel to point it out.

Okay, enough with that, let's get back to the fan fic shall we!

* * *

At that point, I could feel my eyes starting to water. I tried to it keep in, as I'd listen in to rest of Italia's story. "A few days after big brother France told me that, I managed to over heard a conversation that Mr. Austria, Ms. Hungry, and someone else couldn't tell, were having. It was about Roma dying in battle, being mistaken for an ordinary soldier, by big brother France. At first I didn't believe them. I tried telling myself that he was not dead and it was just that other person telling lies, but when a soldier, who fought in the same war as Roma, came up and handed me a black blood stained cloak and said that he was sorry, I knew that Roma was gone.

Suddenly, I saw Italia put his legs up towards his head and started to cry, As he did, I soon found myself started crying as well. Not matter what our relationship is right now, the thought of how devastated Italia must have been when he found out about my death is just, soul crushing.

Just then, I heard Mr. Japan spoke to Italia in sadden tone. "Go- nasai Italy-san" I tried my hardest to keep myself quiet, so I could hear what they were saying, though I found it a challenge to do.

"I-it alright Ja-an, you didn't know" Italia said, as he appeared to be struggling through his tears to speak. "I-it's weird that after-Roma's death, I-wanted to go to war myself"

I was surprised as soon as I'd heard that and I could tell that Mr. Japan felt the same. Hearing this coming out of the mouth of a person who acted more like an innocent child rather than a warrior.

"But I didn't want to become a big empire like Roma did, instead I wanted to stopped all the fighting and killing, so no one will have to suffer the same way I did, ever again. I figure if I become friends with everyone and if I could make everyone else friends that it would stopped all fighting and we could all live together in peace and happiness. When I'd told people, what I planed to do, they all laughed at and say that it was just a hopeless dream. I didn't listen to them, instead I went and done it, anyways. Ve, thinking back, I guess it was just a hopeless dream"

Mr. Japan shook his head a bit, before saying "Iie not all, I think it's a real noble goal of yours Italy-san that you were determined to accomplish"

"Thanks Japan but, that's not at all what happened. There were times were I actually wanted to give up completely, but then I remember how much Roma was determined to keep his goal, even though it killed him. It gave me the strength to kept going on through the hard times "Ve, I owe to a lot to Roma, without him I might never get to be friends with you and everyone else"

"Hai" Mr. Japan gave a slight node.

At this point, I was feeling all sort of emotions. I couldn't help, but be flattered that Italia admire me enough to be an inspiration for his goal, I also was amazed at the Italia care about me so much after all this time, but also deeply regretting saying all the terrible things about him heated myself for not realizing it sooner.

"Ve, thanks Japan for listing and being a good friend, I feel better now"

"You're welcome, Italy-san" At that moment, Mr. Japan looked at the silvery, bracelet warped around his arm and said "Gomen nasai Italy-san, but I have somewhere I need to be!" as he got up took another bow.

"Oh, okay! Ciao, Japan"

"Ja ne, Italy-san!"

Just as Mr. Japan was about to leave, not wanting Mr. Japan to noticed the tears still on my face, I hid behind a nearby trees.

After he had left I went out of hiding. Just then, I saw Italia staring in the same area I was standing in. "_What is he staring at?_" I wondered. He look like he just sawn something very surprising.

Suddenly he spoke up "R-R-Ro-Roma? ROMA!" Before I could react, Italia rushed over and tried to hug me, but only succeeding in going right through me. He pulled himself away from me, looking at his arms confusion with tears in his eyes.

"Nice to see you, after all this time, Italia. I 'sorry that, that I'd lost the push broom you gave me" I said, as could I feel my eyes staring to watered up again, only this time it was tears of happiness.

"Ve, Roma it so great to you to see you gain! It's okay that you don't have the push broom. I 'am happy that we could finally meet again!"

"Me too; Ah Italia? You've found some great friends. I was following some nations, when I was looking for you. You were always there with them"

Italia stared at me for a moment before saying "Grazie Roma! Wait? Were you listing to my conversation with Japan?"

"Yes, I was. Italia I 'am sorry for dying and leaving alone in a cloud bitter world" At that moment, I stared to cry again.

Italia then said in a concern tone "Hey, Roma don't cry. I don't blame you!"

"Y-y-you don't?" I asked him, as trying hard to talk through each sniffles.

"Si, I don't blame anyone, not even big brother! You were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Right?"

"Yes"

Just then, I saw Italia moving towards me. Not knowing what to do, stood in place, as he warping his arms around my vapor like body and said "Ve, welcome back Roma!"

I took a sniffle before saying "Thanks Italia" I then wrapped around my are around his body.


	22. Chapter 22

We stayed like that for what, felt like an eternity, until someone said "Well, well? The awesome me should have awesomely known you'd be here?" We broke away and saw older brother standing with a dust-covered body and his usual trade mark grin.

"Kesesese! Hey'a awesome Italy! The awesome me sees that you've found my other awesome little brother?"

"Ciao Prussia! Si!" said Italia.

"BIG BOTHER!" I screamed, as I rushed towards him, warping my arms around his leg and cried. I don't care how childish I acted at that moment, I glade to be able communicate with my brother, after such a long time.

Through my sobbing I heard brother chuckled a little, before saying "The awesome me sees that you haven't change a bit"

I stopped sobbing and looked up to see brother's face was now closer to my own and having his hand on my head. I put my arms down, backed up a few feet away, put my head down at my feet, and said "Brother, don't be sorry for what happen to me on that night, I should have never gone off to that battle"

Brother soon said "Well, the awesome me guess that we were both very unawesome that night. It's awesome to see you again, little brother" As I looked up and saw brother having his hand back on my head and showing me his more casual smile, I soon gain a gentle smile and said "Same here, brother"

Just then, brother laughed with his trade mark grin. As he did, I was thinking that this can't be good" brother was always up to something no good wherever he did that laughed.

As I was dreading what brother was going next, he spoke up again "So little brother, how does it feel finally knowing that the awesome girl you loved so awesomely much was actually an awesome guy all this time?"

As I was left speechless, feeling my face turning to a reddish color, I soon sawn brother going into a laughing fit. I soon looked over to Italia for some hope that he would be able to help, but he too was speechless with a red panicky face. I sigh as I tried calming myself down. I then looked back at brother, who was still in his laughing fi, and said in an angry tone "That's enough, brother! Why are even here? Shouldn't you be covering for Italia's absents from younger brother?"

Brother took a bit, before stopping his laughter and answering me "The awesome me thought I awesomely saw you snooping around the house"

"Wait! You knew I was there?"

"Ja! You didn't think the awesome me didn't awesomely noticed you standing behind West, when the awesome me was tied up by that unawesome England or that time I awesomely offer Japan some of my awesome pancakes?"

"_Damn it!_" I thought, before asking "Why didn't you say anything?"

"The awesome me figured you were trying find the awesome Italy and unawesomly wouldn't listen to me about him begin an awesome guy; so the awesome me figured to let you awesomely find out for yourself" brother answered. "Hey, awesome Italy? I came to tell you that your awesome party's about to start, why don't you take little brother, with you?"

Suddenly Italia spoke up "Awww! Is that time? I didn't notice!" I then saw him rushed right next to me and happily said "Ve Roma! Come and meet all of our friends!" He soon quickly grabbed my arm and started to lead me away, but I stopped myself from being pulled, phasing my arm out of his grasp and put my head down again with sadden look. I then heard him asked "Awww! What's wrong Roma, don't you want to meet everybody?"

"It's not that I don't want to meet your friends, it's that I can't. Spirits like me can only be seen by those who are born with the power to see spirits or those who we perceive to have a close bond with. Brother could see me because I know him and have a strong bond, but I didn't notice that you are the same I care for all those centuries ago and thus you couldn't see me, until now" I looked up a little and sawn Italia, now was looking down with a sadden look. Quickly to lift Italia's emotions, I said "Though I did get to see your friends and you interacting with them for quite some time. They're great people and I still wouldn't mind going"

Italia raised his head and a smile appeared on his face. He then spoke up "Ve, Grazie Roma! Let's get going!"

"Yes!" I said, as I nodded.

After that, all of us left.

* * *

Just as we made it to the house brother, stopped and said "Hey, don't you awesome guys go on ahead? I have to awesomely find something first"

"_What is trying to find?_" I wondered.

Soon I was brought of my thoughts by Italia said "Oh, okay come Roma"

We then went on ahead.


	23. Chapter 23

After a while we arrived at another wooden area, this time it was lighten up by lanterns, some of which looked a bit different than the one I 'am use to that seemed to go off, on to a path, and younger brother and Mr. Japan were there to greet Italia.

"Oh? Guttentag Italy" younger brother greeted.

"Konichiwa Italy-san" greeted Mr. Japan.

As Italia and I went to them, Italia said "Ve ciao, sorry I 'am late! I got caught with something"

"Ah? Sumimasen Italy-san, but where's Prussia-san?" Mr. Japan asked.

Italia soon answered him "He said that he had to something to find first"

"I see; well then happy birthday, Italy-san" Mr. Japan said, as bow a little to Italia.

"_WHAT! You mean to tell me, it's Italia's birthday!_" I thought shockingly too myself.

"Grazie Japan!" Italia happily said, as he gave Mr. Japan a hug. Even though he looked uncomfortable, younger brother didn't say anything Italia, I supposed it was because of Italia's birthday.

Younger brother then walked up towards Italia and Mr. Japan and said "Happy birthday Italy" looking a little bashful. Italia cheered said "Graize Germany!" as he let go of Mr. Japan and hugged younger brother.

Suddenly, someone spoke up in an angered tone "Don't hugged the Potato Muncher, Idiota!"

We all looked over to see Romano walking over towards Italia with another person, who look similar to Italia, expect with green eyes and a square-shaped hair curl following him from behind and seemed to be waving cheerfully at Italia.

Just then, Italia let go of younger brother and happily said "Ciao! Romano and Seborga!"

"Ciao, Venezinao!" said Seborga.

"_So this Seborga guy knows Italia's other name?_" I questioned myself. Venezinao is Italia's other name, but almost everyone usually calls him Italy, except for Romano.

"Ve, you were able to make it too?" Italia asked.

"Si! I wouldn't miss out on my own brother's birthday!" answered Seborga.

"_Wait! you mean to tell me that Italia has another brother, since when?_" I thought to myself. It surprised me, since I'd never heard about Italia having another brother. "_Who is this guy?_"

Italia cheered then hugged Seborga, which Seborga did the same.

After a bit Italia released his grip on Seborga and went to hugged Romano. Romano, shockingly enough, was okay with it, though the face he wore was not too thrilled about it. Shortly after he stared to complained and cursed about it, until he mentioned that everyone's waiting for them and that they should get going.

Everyone agreed and we left.

* * *

While we were walking down the lantern path, I went up next to Italia and asked "Hey Italia, why didn't you tell me that you had another brother?"

Italia then whispered "Ve, because Seborga's my younger brother, he a micronation that separated from me and Romano, years ago. He and I still get along most of the time, but Romano still doesn't like him very much"

"I see" I said.

We kept on walking, until the path had brought us to a place that look kind of like an outdoor tavern, only it seemed to carry festive like atmosphere to it. There were white tables and chairs, a ton of Magical colored egg shaped, floating stone hanging from a string, and lanterns scatter all around.

Just then, some people spoke up, noticing that Italia's has arrived. Suddenly, Ms. Hungary, Mr. America, Mr. Canada, Ms. Liechtenstein, Ms. Ukraine, Mr. Spain, France, Ms. Belgium and several other nations that I'd seen at the world meeting came, running up to Italia and said "Happy birthday Italy!"

"Grazie everyone!" Italia happily said.

Mr. America walked to Italia and asked "Hey Italy, what's up?" Where's Prussia? I don't see him around anywhere?"

"He said he had something to do first" Italia answered.

At that moment, Ms. Hungary spoke "He better not bring something that will ruin your party, Italy!"

Mr. America laughed and said "No worries Hungary, Prussia wouldn't do something like that. Even if he did I would stop it, cause I "am The hero!" He then gave off his typical pose.

At that moment, younger brother spoke up "Alright that's enough, let's have Italy open the presents now" I assume it was to keep everyone from arguing.

Everyone else , except Mr. Canada, who cheered softly, Mr. Japan, and Romano who were both keeping quiet, all cheered loudly, though I 'am sure Italia cheered the loudest. Italia then ran off to a table with some bright colorful boxes on it, some distanced away. Soon, all of us followed him.

As we walked up to where Italia was at, I noticed several other nations standing of to a side. One of them was Mr. Switzerland, who looked displeased from being here, I assumed it was because he wanted to protect Ms. Liechtenstein. Seeing how innocent she was and knowing how some of these nations act, I don't blame him. Other nations that stood off to the side was Mr. Austria. Mr. China, and Mr. England. I was kind of baffled as why Mr. England and Mr. China was here. I assumed Mr. England was here, because he wanted to give out his vile scones to every one, but why was Mr. China was here? When Mr. China didn't seem like he and Italia were very close friends.

Once we gotten to were Italia was at, Italia walked fast up to younger brother and begged "Hey, Germany! Germany! Can I open this present first! Can I, please!" while showing off, one of the colorful boxes with an equally as bright ribbon tied around it.

Younger brother raised a hand in front of Italia, causing him to stop. Younger brother then said "Italy you don't need my permission, just read who it's from first"

Italia gave out another loud cheer, as he took a seat in one chairs and read a piece of paper that was attached to box "Ve, to me, from" he took short pause, before saying "China?" In a confused tone.

We all looked over at Mr. China who was looking off to the side, confused glances. Suddenly, he looked over and notice the stares he was gaining. "What?" He asked.

Mr. America then replied "Nothing dude, it's just that we didn't expect you to get something for Italy, that's all"

"Well, I can't let any of you Immature westerns ruin his party by giving sucky gifts and he isn't that bad of a westerner" said Mr. China.

Suddenly, all looked back at Italia who was tearing the box opening.

Once he gotten it open, he pulled out a pink stuff cat that look like the same one from the time were I first saw Mr. China. Needless to say we were surprised, epically Mr. America, Mr. Canada, Italia and I.

Just then, Mr. America spoke up in a surprised tone "Hey, that the cat that me and Canada help Chin to get! That's so cool!"

Italia stared at it for a bit, before looking back at Mr. China, waving, and saying in a joyous tone "Ve, grazie China!"

Mr. China proceeded to muttered "Whatever, westerner"


	24. Chapter 24

After that Italia put the box and the cat down and grabbed another box. He then looked at paper attach to it and said "It says to me, from Hungary" He then opened it and gain a surprise, but also a slight sadden expression on his face.

Curious, I walked right next to him and was shocked when I saw the same old painting from the start of my search, inside, neatly tucked in with strange white cotton.

Suddenly Ms. Hungry spoke up from within the coward "I have found that last week and thought it would be the perfect gift. Italia put the box down, ran right up towards Ms. Hungary, hugged her, and thanked her with watery eyes. Ms. Hungary said "You're welcome Italy" as she returned the hugged.

After a bit, Ms. Hungary and Italia let go of each other and Italia went back to his seat and opened several other boxes from different people, one was a shirt from when I, Ms. Hungary and other girls went to those market places in that big castle.

Another one was something called a gift card to a restaurant, from Romano and Seborga, earning them both a hug and a thank you from Italia. Sebora returned the hug, while Romano complain about it, though he complained a little less then what he would normally do; I suspect it was due to it begin Italia's birthday.

Another one was from younger brother, who gave Italia a bowl of pasta, which earned him a hug from Italia and a negative comment from Romano, saying that his pasta would taste terrible. Italia didn't seem bothered by it.

After Italia gotten to some other nations boxes including Mr. Canada, who gave him a bottle of something called maple syrup, which in turn earn him a hug and a thank you, Mr. Austria decided to play a song on a piano for Italia, instead. It sounded just beautiful, as the days, when I was lived with him.

Not long after Mr. Austria finished, America spoke up and said "Yo dudes, I have the most awesome present ever to give to Italy, but the hero still need time setting it up!" As soon as he said that, I was confused wither we should be worried or excited to see Mr. America's gift. "But, the hero got something to tie you over till then" He then pulled out, what looked to be the same gun, he won from the training area that he, Italia, Mr. Canada, and I went to from his pocket. Though the gun did appear to have some metal attach to it.

Mr. Canada soon asked "America is the same squirt gun you won from the arcade?"

"Hahahahaha! Sure is bro! I just did a little remodeling to it! Here watch!" Mr. America replied, as he fired the gun the gun the sky, releasing a ball of red light in to the distance.

I think everyone else was just as surprised I was by that, because the whole area went silent moment, until someone asked "Was that a flare gun?"

"Hahaha! Sure was dude! I tweak it, to work like a flare gun!" America replied.

I guess everyone was still surprised as I was, because they went silent again. I didn't know if should have been amazed at him, for accomplishing a task that would be quite dangerous for someone, even for a nation or if I should be worried that he might destroy everything, by accident. "_What would this crazy nation think of next?_" I questioned myself.

Suddenly, someone spoke up "Keseeseses! You call that awesome? The awesome me found a more awesome present that would kick yours in the ass!"

We all turned around to see older brother standing still covered in dust, holding an brightly colored object that was in shape of a large sword without part of the hilt in one hand and Glbrid flying in circles chirping. Just then, Italia spoke up "Ve, Ciao, Prussia!

"Guttentag, awesome Italy!" older brother greeted.

Followed by Romano saying "Oh, Great! The other Potato Muncher!"

"That's awesome Potato Muncher to you!" older brother bitterly said.

"Whatever you're still a Potato Muncher!" Romano said.

At that moment younger brother spoke up "Say ah, Brother? Why are you covered dust?"

"I was in our unawesome storage closet, looking for something awesome that the awesome me been wanting to give awesome Italy for centuries"

Suddenly, Ms. Hungary interrupted them "You better not bring some that would ruin this party!" as she glared at older brother, wielded a frying pan like a weapon. It's a mystery to me too, as to where she got the thing from.

"As if the awesome me would unawesome to bring something that's so unawesome that would this party ruin this awesome party!" older brother said.

As he walked over to Italia, Mr. Austria interrupted them "You know, you could have washed up before coming here?"

"Hey do you have any idea how much work the awesome me had to do to find this awesome thing? West keeps a lot of unawesome shit!" older brother bitterly said.

At that moment, younger brother spoke up "Hey brother, that's your stuff your stuff!"

Older brother then said "Keseses! Whatever! Here awesome Italy!" as he handed Italia the present. Italia looked at it with a questioning look on his face. I have to admit it got me curious too. What could it be?

Just then older brother said "Well, what are you unawesomely waiting for, open it already"

Italia stared at it for a bit, before digging into it tearing off very thin paper, revealing an old beat up looking push broom. Italia gain a bemused look on his face. As I looked around to see that everyone, beside older brother also gain a bemused look on their faces. I don't blame them, I was stumped myself. What importance does this have to Italia?


	25. Chapter 25

As Italia kept on scrutinizing the broom I noticed that everyone else was stumped too. I soon heard Mr. America said "Yo Prussia dude. you can do better then giving him a beat old broom"

Just then, older brother said "It not just any push broom, this one is a special one"

At that moment, Italia froze. I turn to see Italia staring at the broom with widen eyes that looked they were about to water up at any second. I look to see what he was looking at. My eyes also widen and stared to water up, as I sawn a heart carved on the one side of the broom with words Roma and Italia and a plus symbol in between the two names. I couldn't believe that it was the same push that Italia gave to me, before left. Soon tears started to from in my eyes too. I didn't think that he would keep that old broom, after all these centuries.

Suddenly, Italia got up, rushed towards older brother, giving him big hugged, crying, and thanked him so many times. I then rushed over to older brother, hugged his leg, crying, and saying thank you for not forgetting about me brother.

Through our sniffling's, I head younger brother asking "Say ah? Brother what so important about this broom?"

Older brother replied "Well, west, I belonged to a special person that we awesomely knew"

After we stopped crying and Italia had opened all of the boxes, younger brother said that we were to do own thing as long as it doesn't end with any breaking the furniture or that will create chaos.

After asking younger brother and Mr. Japan to watch the broom, while he walks around. Younger brother said yes, Italia cheered and walked away. I followed him.

We walked for a bit before Italia asked "Hey Roma, you could eat food, right?"

I replied with "Yes, I can"

"Yay! I'll be right back" Italia said, he ran off to one of the tables. I watched as pick up a flimsy looking plate and fork, put a brown small dust pan shaped bread on it, and came back with it. "Here, Roma" He said, kneeling down and holding the plate right in front of me. "Try some of the cake that me and Germany made!" As I looked at the beard with uncertainty, Italia asked in a concern tone "What's wrong Roma?"

"Nothing" I replied, as I sift my attention back at Italia. "It's just that you might get spooked if they happen to noticed the fork floating in the air on it's own and suddenly disappearing"

* * *

After that Italia and I went behind some trees and bushes, where I thank him, before taking the fork, scoping some of the bread up, and eat it. It was soft and it tasted very sweet.

As I was chewed the bread in mouth, Italia suddenly asked "How is it Roma?"

I took a bit before replying "It's great" giving him a smile.

Italia then cheered in happiness, before saying "Take as much as you want, Roma! Me and Germany made more then enough for everyone!"

I thanked him and "I will"

* * *

After I finished, Italia walked out only to stopped by Mr. Russia, who came right next to us and said "Nice party you have here comrade, I hope you don't mind, I brought my own drink with me?"

Italia stood there shaking with a petrified look on his face, while I was behind him, also shaking, before saying "Ga-garzie Russia" in terrified tone.

Just then, we heard someone calling out "Big brother!"

At that moment, Mr. Russia said "Sorry comrades got to run!" in a slight scared tone, before running off. Suddenly Ms. Belarus dashed by us, running in the same direction that Mr. Russia went.

As soon as Ms. Belarus was out sight, Mr. America came by, right to Italy, with Mr. Canada right behind him, warping an arm around Italia's shoulders and said "Wow dude, your party is SWEET! Oh? Happy birthday, dude!"

"Ve, grazie America!" Italia said.

Just then Mr. Canada spoke up "Happy birthday Italy"

"Grazie Canada!" Italia said.

At that moment, we heard some excitement coming from a crowd of nations, all gathered on a big circle from a distanced.

"Yo, what's up with those guys?" asked Mr. America.

"I don't know" Mr. Canada replied.

Mr. than said "Hey, let's take a look! Italy dude, you wanna come?"

Italia answered "Si!"

After that we went and searched.

* * *

Once we gotten there we saw Mr. Spain a hoisting up a horses-shaped object with rope on a tree trunk, while another nation, blindfolded, trying to whack it with a long wooden object.

"Aww! we got to stopped them America!" Italia said in a panicky tone. Italia always cared for living being, even objects that look like another living being. I always admire that quality about him.

Mr. America then said "Hahahahaha! No worries dude the hero got this! Why don't you talked to the girls over there?" pointing at Ms. Hungary and the other girls, who were talking with each other at a far off distance.

"Okay" Italia said and left.

I stayed behind, curious to see what Mr. America was going to do next. "YO, DUDES!" Mr. America screamed, as he walked towards the crowd, while he grabing Mr. Canada's arm and dragging him along.

"Oh, hola - America! Coma esta?" Mr. Spain asked.

"Hahahaha! Doing great, dudes! The hero got somebody here who can hit that piñata in no time flat!" Mr. America replied.

"Really who?" asked another nation.

Mr. America then shoved Mr. Canada in front of him and said "My bro Canada!"

"Si, lets see what he could do" Mr. Spain said.

After that, everybody stopped what they were doing and the blindfolded nation took off his blindfold and gave it and the wooden stick to Mr. America. Mr. America then blindfolded Mr. Canada, while Mr. Canada nervously said "But, America-"

Only to be quickly interrupted by Mr. America saying "Hahahaha! Don't worry bro! I know what I 'am doing! Cause I 'am the hero!" in his typical self-confidant manner.


	26. Chapter 26

Once Mr. America finished putting the blindfold on Mr. Canada, he then place the wooden stick in Mr. Canada's hands and push him in front of the piñata. Mr. Canada at first seemed rather nervous, but as soon as Mr. America whispered words into his ear, his manner suddenly changed to the same one he had, when we gone to that training place. He then whack the piñata with the stick, splinting it in half, releasing a huge amount of what look to be gems, in different sizes and shapes, on the ground, and quickly beating the poor thing's lower half over and over again and unleashing a ton of profanities, until Mr. America stopped him by taking the stick out of his hands, just as he was about to take another swing.

The other nation stare silently at Mr. Canada, with eyes wide open, until Mr. America clapped his hands and cheering him for getting the object. Suddenly, the other nations started to clap and cheered for his accomplishment.

Just then, Mr. Canada asked "Um America? Wouldn't Italy noticed the piñata bits scattered everywhere?"

"Ah? Right!" At that moment, Mr. America cleaned up the bits and grabbing several handfuls of gems in putting them in his pockets, while everyone else grabbed the rest of the gems, before he walked back towards Mr. Canada.

"So, you used me to get them too stopped?" Mr. Canada asked.

"Kind of"

Mr. Canada sighed, before he asked "What are you going to do with the piñata parts?"

Mr. America didn't replied, instead he walked over towards a table, some distance away, lifted up the tablecloth, place what was left of the piñata underneath it, dropped the cloth, and walked back towards Mr. Canada, while grinning, dusting off his hands and saying "Another day saved by the hero!"

"You couldn't wait, until you could find a trash can to that in?"

"No way man, Italy might see"

"Okay, just don't come crying to me, when Germany finds it"

"No worries dude!"

Suddenly, some of the other countries from the circle came by including Mr. Spain, congratulated Mr. Canada some more and asked if he could teach them how he did it. Mr. Canada was a bit bashful, before Mr. America slap on him on the back, almost toppling him over and saying "What are you waiting for dude? Go!"

"Okay" He said, before walking away with other countries.

Just as they were out of sight, Italia came back. "Ve, Grazie America"

"You're welcome dude! The hero got something for you" Mr. America said, as reached in his several of his pockets, pulled out a few handfuls of gems and handed them to Italia.

"Ve, Grazie again America!" Italia happily said.

"You're welcome dude!"

Suddenly, older brother came out of nowhere and said "He'ya awesome nations what's up!"

"Ciao, Prussia!"

"Yo! What's up Prussia! You my present all set up?"

"Sure did, my awesome friend! Just need to find something's that are totally unawesome first!"

"Great dude, meet you there" Mr. America said he left.

I was partly curious, but I also was a bit of what Mr. America has planned. Just then, Italia spoke up "Prussia, what's America is going to give me?"

"You'll awesomely see soon enough, my awesome friend!"

"Oh?" At that moment Italia then sifted to his attention towards me and said "Hey, Roma try some candy they're really good!" as he handed me one of the gems.

I took a step back and said "I can't; they might see it floating on its own"

Just as Italia frown, brother spoke up "Go, ahead and eat it, the awesome me will keep am awesome watch!"

We stared at brother for a bit, before I said thank and took the candy out Italia's hand. I was about to eat it when Italia "Wait, Roma stop!" I gave him a questioning glance. "You a have to take the wrapper off first"

"Wrapper?" I questioned.

Italia nodded. "Si!"

I took a closer look and realized that it was, wrapped in some kind of material. I the marital off to reveled a small brown ball. It sort of looked of rounded, polished, animal droppings, only the ball was much larger than that. I looked at Italia still having my questioning look. After Italia nodded, I took another look at the ball. Figuring it couldn't taste that terrible, or at least not as terrible as Mr. England's vile scones. I swear, I'll never forgot the memory of that retched taste. I put the ball in my mouth.

It tasted different, then I thought it was going to be. It was very sweet and very good.

Suddenly, Italia asked me "How is it Roma?"

"Good" I replied.

Italia then cheered again.

Once I finished eating the brown ball, Italia wanted to walk around for a bit. Just After he left, brother spoke up "Hey awesome brother, you want to see America's present?"

I stood still for a bit, insecure on how to react, before I let curiosity get the better of and said "Yes"

"Come with the awesome"

After that we left.

* * *

As we walked, brother kept on looking like he was searching for something. Just then, he "Ah, Awesome these are just what the awesome me is awesomely looking for!" rushing towards a table grabbing the whole plate of Mr. England's vile scones. Suddenly, I felt my stomach trying to escape my mouth.

Brother then asked "He'ya brother to taste one of -" At that moment, I couldn't hold it in any longer, I ran into some nearby bushes to released my stomach contents.

* * *

Once I finished walked towards brother, having one hand on my, still feeling a little I'll. As I gotten there brother said "So, that's where the unawesome vomit outside of the house came from? Well, let's go awesome brother"

With brother and I soon left.


	27. Chapter 27

We walked far away from Italia's party, up a giant hill, before we arrived at a huge dirt covered clearing at the top. I looked to my right and saw the lights from Italia's party at the bottom, in the distance.

"_Why did we need to come to here, of all places?_" I wondered. Just then, I heard brother greeting Mr. America, which brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over to my left and was bemused at the sight of brother and Mr. America standing with a few other nations and several short, metal poles, filled with, each different bright colored liquid on the ground.

"Awesome, dude! Iggy's scones are just what we needed! ALRIGHT DUDES, LETS DO THIS!" Mr. America said causing, everybody to cheer. They then took the scones and dipped each of them into the poles causing them change color and placing them on some folded white pieces of paper. After that Mr. America said "Alright dudes, let's set off the fireworks, while these things dry!" Everyone then walked towards several freshly dug holes with bright colorful sticks tied together in each of them; some distance away. The sticks suddenly made me worried about this plan, they look like explosives from when I was still alive. Just then, Mr. America shouted "BOMBS AWAY!" causing everyone, including myself to run to a faraway distance.

"_What in the world are these nations thinking!_" I thought to myself. I soon stopped when I noticed everybody else also stopped. They were looking in the direction from where we ran. Puzzled, I looked in the same direction and saw that it looked same as it did from when we left.

Suddenly, I heard brother laughing "Kesesese! Enjoying the party yet little brother?" Causing to nearly jump in terror.

"Yes, I 'am, but if I may ask is why is everybody setting off explosives?"

"Kesesesese! You'll see soon enough, brother!"

Just then, I heard the sound of mutilate rockets going off and quickly exploding. Embarrassedly, I screamed and quickly hid behind brother's leg. "Kesesesese!"

"Hey! What's so funny?" I asked in an angered tone, feeling my face growing a bit red.

"Kesesese! You're still, such Kese, a little kid!"

"Hey! Just because I died, when my body was still small, doesn't mean I 'am a child!"

"Kesese! You screamed like a little girl and are now hiding behind my awesome leg! If you're unawesomely dead, you would have peed your pants right now!" I didn't say anything, as I moved a bit from his leg and looked away from him, as I felt my face gaining a deeper shade of red. At that point I felt like phasing into ground for a while.

"_Damn him! He's such pain!_" I thought bitterly to myself.

Soon Brother laughed some more, before saying "Hey, brother"

"What;" I said in a bitter tone, still not looking at him.

"Look up" I look up and noticed the rockets exploding with different colors, in the air. It looked very beautiful. As I was memorize by the exploding colors, brother spoke up again "Awesome, isn't?"

"I would go that far, but it is amazing. What is this anyways?"

"It's an awesome show that you watch and be amazed at its awesomeness! Though it's not as awesome as watching the awesome me!"

I would have said something after that, but knowing that it wouldn't do no good, I kept silent and continue watching the colorful explosions.

* * *

After a bit Mr. America shouted "HEY, DUDES! I THINK IT'S TIME FOR PHASE TWO OF MY HEROIC PRESENT!" Everybody agreed. Soon some of them went off and came back carrying the vile scones from earlier, while they went off and came back with some weird looking muskets. All of them soon put a scone in the guns, went towards the edge of the hill, aim the guns in the air, and fired them, releasing the rainbow colored scones in the distance.

After a while Mr. America and brother stopped what they were doing and spoke to each other. "Kesesesese! This an awesome present you gave to awesome Italy, but It's still not as awesome as mine! I 'am so going to awesomely win this bet!"

"No way, dude! Your gift was a crappy old broom! The hero gave him something that looks nice!"

"Have you seen the look on his face, when the awesome me awesomely gave him that broom? That broom holds a lot more to him then you know!"

"Yeah, what eve's dude, I 'am still gonna win"

* * *

After a while, the explosions stopped, everyone seemed to run out of scones to fire, and we all soon left the area. We then went back to the party only for Mr. America and brother to greet by Italia. "Ve, grazie, grazie America! That was amazing!"

"You're welcome, dude! Glade you like it! Hey dude, just wounding, who's present you got was the best?"

"Prussia's was the best! He brought back one very few reminders there is, of my best friend! Grazie Prussia!

"Kesesese! You're welcome awesome Italy!" brother said with a big grin, while Mr. America. Brother then went right next to Mr. America, took out a piece of green paper from his back pocket, and handed it to Mr. America, which made me wondered what kind of bet did those two made?

Suddenly Italia said "Ve America, Prussia! Everybody's doing karaoke! Let's go!"

Just then, Mr. America's gain a smile, before we all went off.


	28. Chapter 28

When we arrived were the others were at, Ms. Hungary was on a small stage, singing with a weird metal stick towards her mouth and a big magical box right next to her, everyone sat in metal chairs, seemed to be listing. It was nice hearing her sing again, it reminds me of times were she, Italia, and I used to sat down and sing songs, when Italia didn't have to clean the house. A nation soon noticed brother, Italia, and Mr. America, followed by everyone else. Ms. Hungary immediately stopped and went to greet them and offered Italia a chance to sing, which Italia happily areegred. She then handed him the stick and he went up on the stage and stared to sing.

Italia was still good as he always been, though it kind of felt strange, hearing Italia's adult voice. It appeared that I wasn't the only one that thought Italia sung well, when he finished, everyone clapped their hands and cheered Italia. Italia happily thank them and then gave the stick to Mr. America.

Mr. America soon gotten up on the stage and sang. Mr. America still couldn't sing from the time we were at that training area, though this time, his voice was amplified, thanks to that stick. As I put my hands towards my hands trying to shield my ears from the horrid singing, I notice almost everyone else doing the same thing I was, except for older brother who was cheering him. Just then, Mr. England went on the stage, yelling at Mr. America and went for the stick. Mr. America put up a struggle before Mr. England gain the upper hand and took the stick away from him. Mr. England then gave the stick to younger brother.

Soon Italia somehow manage to talk younger brother in to singing, though he was at first against it. To mine and everyone's surprised younger brother was a really good singer, though I could tell he was trying his hardest to hide an embarrassed expression. As soon as finished, Italia wanted sing again, but this time he wanted his brothers to sing with him. Segorga appearing to be just as eager as Italia was to sing, while Romano was reluctant to sing with him, but eventually Italia and Seborga somehow managed to talk him into it.

After they sang for a while, Italia unfortunately gave the stick to older brother, who was only too happy to get. just as older brother was about to sing, I quickly put hands on my ears again, noticing some of the other nations was doing the same thing I was doing, and dreading for the inevitable to happen. Older brother was always a really terrible singer, though he always said that he was awesome at it and now he has that magical stick with him. At that moment, older brother proved his singing had not improved over the centuries, in fact it actually gotten worse.

As I held my ears in pain, I notice Mr. Austria was wearing an expression on his face, looking like he was wanting to kill him, Mr. Switzerland actually pulled out his riffle and aiming it at him, only to be stopped by Ms. Liechtenstein, while Mr. America was cheering him. Soon Ms. Hungary saved all our poor ears from any more torment, by hitting older brother on the head with her frying pan, knocking him out cold. "_Thank you Ms. Hungary! Thank you!_" I thought to myself, while I was recovering from the torture.

Younger brother then grabbed older brother and lied him down on the grass. The stick then went to several other nations, including Mr. China and Mr. England at one point; thankfully their singing was nice to listen to, until older brother woken up with a headache and everyone went off and did their own things, while I went with older brother and Italia, having fun and getting to know several other friends of theirs.

* * *

After a while, I noticed several nations were leaving. As more time gone by, more nations left, until there were a small handful of left. While Italia and older brother was talking with some of the few nation who stayed behind, I begin to feel a little home sick for the spirit world. "_What would Italia and older brother say, about me wanting to leave? Would they tried to stop me or would they let me go?_" I wondered.

Suddenly, Italia asked "Are you okay, Roma? Aren't you having a good time?" bring me out of my thoughts.

I soon answered him with "Yes, I 'am, but" I paused with a smile before it vanish as I continued. "I 'am just feeling a little home sick"

"Home sick?"

"For the spirit world"

"Ve, you're not thinking about leaving again are you?"

I node in sadness. "Italy, I like getting to see you and brother again and getting known of your friends, but I also miss speaking to the other fallen nations as well. I can't keep talking to you and brother"

"You're going to coming back, right?"

I node again, in reassurance. "Now I know where to find you, I can visit you at any time"

"You promise?"

"Yes and this time I fully intend on keeping it" I answered with full certainty in my voice. Just then, Italia rushed towards my body and tried to hug me, but it ended up going right through me instead.

"You better, Roma!" Italia said in such a stern tone that it startled me a little.

"Italy, would it be alright if we could still be friends?" I asked, as Italia was still had his arms through me.

"Si!" Italia answered in a more cheerful tone.

As Italia let go, I asked "Can I still call you Italia?"

"Si!" Italia said with a bright smile, which caused me to do the same, but also with moisten eyes.

Suddenly, someone spoke up "So, you're going to unawesomely leaving without saying good-bye to your awesome older brother first, are you?" We both look and saw older brother standing behind Italia with his usual grin on his face.

"No, I was going to tell you, after I finished speaking to Italia" I said.

Older brother walked towards me and said "Keeseses! Be Awesome and come back little brother, things are way more awesome with you around!"

"Thank you, brother"

"Hey, Roma! I got something for you to take with you and you give to everybody in the spirit world! Ve, be right back!" Italia then ran off to somewhere for a bit before coming back with a tiny clear ruck sack with some brown cookies inside and handed it to me.

"Thank you" I said, as took the ruck sack. "Maybe the next time come I could bring Mr. Roman Empire with me?"

"Ve, Really? That will awesome Roma! Me and Romano will be so happy! Well I guess this is good-bye, Roma?" Italia asked, as tears stared to well from his eyes.

I soon gave him a smile before answering "Yes it is Italia, for now. I see you guys later" As I slowly walked away I heard, brother and Italy bidding me farewell.

"See'ya awesome bro!"

"Bye Roma! Come back at any time! I'll be waiting!"

I soon turn back at them one last time and waved, before I left with tears starting to form in my eyes. It's strange how so much can change from several centuries to just a few weeks and still there be things that stayed the same. I have learn a lot over these past few weeks, about this new world, it's customs, and its memorable nations. Italia changed so much over the centuries that he's not the same kid that I know in the past, he's stronger, not much of physically, but emotionality. I take comfort in the knowledge that Italia can take care of himself and if he couldn't, I know he is in good hands. I'll come back one day, you can count on that! Until then, Italia, keep up the good work!

As I was sure I was out sight, push myself back into the spirit world.

* * *

**Author's note:** Finally, this fan fic is over. Well, it was great while it lasted. I already ready post a new fic called "Through Theses Tearful Eyes" where it centers on a young Germany being found by Prussia in the woods. I was originally planning on adding in some dialogue where Prussia briefly mentions it, but I either forgot to add it in or I could think of a way to add it in. One of these days I 'am probably going to try and put that in, but now that's what I have. Also I have another fic that was supposed to be a part of Through These Tearful Eyes" called "I Should Have Been There!" but couldn't figure out how to put that in the story, so its own short story too, but they both are kind of connected to this one as well.

Anyways thanks for reading! (3


End file.
